


My Dear Babies

by Kitty1217 (HibariTsuna)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hiding, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memory Loss, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HibariTsuna/pseuds/Kitty1217
Summary: Being Rape was not what Kagome had wanted when she had gone to the springs. Sesshoumaru being the one who had done was even more of a lie to her. Now though, being pregnant, she doesn't want to meet him or come anywhere near him in fear of her unborn babies. But he is not the only problem she has to worry about. What is she to do now?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz Media, Weekly Shounen Sunday, Shogakukan, Adult Swim, Sunrise, Cartoon Network or any other name you could think of that connects to this. I do wish though that Kagome and Sesshoumaru were mine.

He couldn't take it anymore; he was going wild. Desperately he needed to go and rid himself of the pressure. Running, he headed in the direction of the Western land's forest, looking for someone, someone whose aura he felt a while ago.

* * *

They had entered his was the night of the full moon. Kagome found herself strolling towards the hot springs; she was exhausted from all the walking InuYasha made them do earlier that day. Well, every day at that. Since coming to the feudal era four years ago, she had become quite use to the extended walks, but still they were tiresome.

She mused silently that so much had changed since then; she had grown stronger and her love for Inuyasha weaker until it one day died. It was then that Kikyo and herself began to get along, so much so that she accepted her into the group allowing InuYasha and her to be together.

Today, she came to the hot springs unaccompanied. Sango and Miroku wished to be alone, as well as Kikyo and InuYasha. She felt as if they were not telling her something, but she promised she would found out the truth eventually either on her own or they would tell her personally.

Shortly after she arrived at the hot springs. Placing her backpack near a rock, she took out her bath supplies and began to remove her clothing. She spread out her aura as a safety precaution while lowering herself into the spring. She had just begun to relax when she felt a strong demonic aura enter her range.

Kagome had grown stronger, even more so than Kikyo, and yet still she had not enough time to get out of the water. The demon was already upon her. Both of her hands were forced over her head before she could react. She tried to see whom it was that held her, but her vision had become blurry. Faintly, she caught glimpses of white and red. When her vision began to clear, she was startled to find that the demon on top of her was none other than Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Sess…" She was surprised when he turned her, moving her to her hands and knees while he pressed against her.

"Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" Kagome whimpered.

He entered her without compassion as her tears began to fall. A burst of pink light escaped her as her screams rang forth. Without pause he muffled her screams with a brutal kiss, but her tears continued to silently fall. It was then that Sesshomaru began to pick up pace, pounding her with demonic speed.

Some time had passed before he turned around once again to face him. Opening her eyes, Kagome stared into the red taint of the demon lord's. So horrible was her fear and pain that she found herself incapable of moving.

"Sesshoumaru…why?" She cried, receiving a growl as her only response.

She could feel the presence of something tight within her, unsure though of what it was she knew he was the cause, however, he continued. She felt the pressure build until it finally exploded, and yet still he continued to rape her until his own release came.

Howling into the night, Sesshomaru felt his fangs elongate, before swiftly sinking them deeply into the priestess's neck. It hurt like hell, his fangs, until he removed them and began to lick the blood away. Continuing to happily lap at her bloody wound, he remained inside of her, unaware of the now sleeping woman beneath him.

Finished, Sesshoumaru stood. Taking a strong whiff of her scent, he turned and began to run towards the West.

* * *

Blue eyes opened abruptly and the owner's body jerked up suddenly. The woman regretted her actions as soon as she did them though. She looked around after a few seconds, not knowing where she was as her mind was foggy at the second. Suddenly, memories of what had happened that night came to her mind and she froze once again looking around. Even after she had confirm that the Daiyoukai was not there she did not moved. How could this happen to her? The question circled and circled her mind, not finding an answer even after a time that felt like hours passed.

Knowing her question was not going to be answered, she looked up apathetically towards the sky and saw that the moon was at its highest point. She tried to stand a few times but the pain her body felt was no joke. She took various deep breaths, trying to relax her muscles when they did nothing. About four, or maybe it was more than that, minutes later she tried again. This time she succeeded and she made her way to pick up the discarded articles, which were in another place she did not remember leaving them at, of her clothes. She started dressing in the dirty uniform but then stopped.

InuYasha.

He would be able to smell what happened with him having half dog demon blood and all. She got undressed again and made her way to the water. She rob and rob her skin raw, not wanting any evidence of what had happened here in her body. After a few minutes he stood up and made her way to her book bag. She dried her body and brought her arm close to her nose. She could still smell the smell sex would leave behind. If she could still smell it, InuYasha would know for sure. She tried thinking while taking out a small scent spray she could put to go to sleep. Hopefully InuYasha could not smell it with the spray on her skin. She started to take out her pajamas out in something came to mind. She did a signs while saying a few words. A pink layer of a barrier surfaced around her body and then died down. Better safe than sorry.

She started her way towards camp but as hard as she tried not to, her thoughts would always drift to what transpire that night. Red rushed down in front of her as soon as she entered their camp. "What took you so long?!" Dog ears twitched on top of the half-demon's silver head.

"Sorry InuYasha," Kagome said in a low voice giving him what she hope was an apologetic smile, "I felt asleep." She made her way around him and headed towards the area she had designed as hers before going to hot spring. She tensed remember what had happened while she was there.

She tuned out the Hanyo as he grumbled to her. She suddenly turned around. "Hey Sango, can I borrow Kilala?" She really hoped the Taijiya would not regent her request.

"Of course you can Kagome." She stared at her. "But where are you going so suddenly?"

"I just remembered that tomorrow during the afternoon, I have a test at the University and I can't miss this. I have to go." Kagome finished.

"Oh…"

"What?! Hell no! You said you didn't have any test thingy…" Once again she tuned him out, not really feeling up to the task of arguing with him.

"I see. Then take care of yourself Lady Kagome." Miroku offered, while climbing to his feet, watching as Kilala approached the miko.

"Oi! I said…"

"Have a safe trip Lady Kagome." Tapping her shoulder, Miroku noticed Kagome stiffen.

"Well, bye guys. See you in three days!" She yelled as she climbed on top of the neko.

"OI!"

Miroku stared as the cat and the miko became smaller and then disappeared completely as the dark night consumed her. His eyes shifted down to the hand that had touch the Miko and stared. Various questions came to mind but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Unknown to him, the dead Miko too had noticed this and question were making their way to her mind.

* * *

Kilala flew through the sky, her slides as perfect as one could see of an animal, in this case a demon, that could fly. Once again she jumped through the sky as if it had roads of its own, and maybe, just maybe it did have them. Or so Kagome would like to think. Even though most of the time she would enjoy these rare rides with Kilala, right now she wasn't feeling fine. Not feeling fine might had been an understatement.

"Kilala," her voice sounded broke even to her ears and she wondered for a nano second if he had sounded like that to InuYasha and the others, "could you slow down a bit…?" The voice might have not been heard by the Cat she was riding if she might not be a Bakeneko. She heard her soft _roar_ as a respond. A second later, said cat slowed down.

Her thoughts drifted to what happened earlier and her body started trembling uncontrollable. Tears started to surface from behind her lids and taking place on her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Kilala slowly continued her glides. If she wanted to tell her she will eventually.

"Kilala…" She slowly began as if trying to find the words that were stuck in her throat. Trying to encourage her Kilala purred trying to soothe the muscles that were still trembling on her body.

"I…" She choked her voice stopping. "Sesshoumaru…" the name now sounded foreign even to her own ears. The next words were nothing but a whisper and the demon she was riding would once again missed them if she was not a demon, "he raped me…" they were so low that the wind was louder than them and it was a quiet night. Kilala tensed not wanting to believe her words yet she could not find an explanation why she would lie about something so serious.

The well was now visible and the sobbing continued but Kilala felt no tears on her fur coat. She wasn't sure what to do and if she might had been human or been able to talk, she still wouldn't have known what to do or even say. She slowly made her way down and touched the ground next to the well.

"Thanks Kilala." She petted her affectionally on her head and turned to jump but stopped. She turned to the cat that was waiting for her to jump. "Can you come tomorrow? In the morning?" She stared at the cat and waited for her answer.

"Roar." The neko nodded her massive head.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow afternoon." She said and jumped into the well, a blue light enveloping her in its warm embrace.

When she was sure that Kagome was not there anymore, she turned and headed towards the forest. She had Claws to sharpen.

* * *

She looked up once the blue light had faded to make sure she had jump through time. Once she saw the roof, she made her way up the wooden wall. Slowly sliding the door open she looked out, hoping there wasn't anyone out at this time. You never knew what kind of crazy person was out at this time of night.

She exited and closed just as slow as she had open, the door making little to no sound at all despise its old wood. Slowly, she crept towards her family's house and opened the front door. Just as quiet, she made her way to her room after saying a silent 'Tadaima' not wanting to wake up her mother, brother or Jii-Chan. Once inside her room, she locked it and slowly slid down the door. Tears that she had tried to control broke from under her lids and slid down her face, not caring that she didn't like it now that she was in her room.

She couldn't believe what had happened to her…How could it happen to her? What had she ever done wrong? Did the Gods hate her or something? She hadn't done anything wrong that she remembered to receive this fate… did she? The tears started coming down faster and her body started trembling uncontrollable. How was she going to tell her mother…that…that…She couldn't event think the word. She ran many scenarios in her mind but all of them just ended with her mother being disappointed in her, or worst hating her.

Slowly her eyelids started falling and falling until her breathing became even. A few minutes later her tears stopped. That night she dreamed of two babies. One had hair as black as night streaked with silver from the moon. The other's hair was a reversed reflection of its own, white as snow and smudged with strands of night. And just for that night, she enjoyed her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: December 15, 2013.
> 
> Well, I decided to revised this a little today(the date up there) since I want to update it and I want to make sure nothing might sound wrong or something… bite me =_= I didn't edit the first two scenes…but anyways, I have yet to write chapter 26 (which was updated November 7, 2012 or so it says) lol oh well, on to revising!
> 
> This got updated for the first time here now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who reads this here in Ao3! I hope you guys are okay with this story so far.

Kagome awoke from her dream, not remembering exactly what had appear to her during the night but happy nonetheless. She looked around seeing that she was in her room in her own time. She thought for a moment trying to remember why she would be here. When she did though, tears came to her eye and they escape her eyelids faster than she knew. Sobbing came out of her and she curled herself in her bed, trying to forget, to escape, the reality that was her.

There was a knock on her door, then the sound of the doorknob sounded around the room. Another knock. "Kagome, dear, are you there?" Someone asked from outside her room. The doorknob sounded again. "Kagome?" This time the voice sounded more worried.

For some reason unknown to her, but maybe she did knew why, her tears came down faster making her sobs sound louder. This time the door opened and her mother came in, keys still in the doorknob. As soon as she saw Kagome she rushed over to her.

"Kagome, what is wrong?" Her tender voice asked her, trying to sooth her crying daughter.

Kagome hugged her mother. She needed the strength right now. "Kagome?" Nonetheless she hugged her daughter back. "Did something happened with Inuyaha?"

Kagome shook her head indicating the negative. 'If only it was that…' She thought bitterly.

Her mother waited. She knew that if she stood by her she would eventually tell her. That was how mother would get what they wanted from their children anyways. Finally after a few minute passed, Kagome called down and started telling her mother what had happened.

When she was finished telling her, she did not know what to say. "Dear…I really don't know what to tell you, since this has never happened to me and I won't try to say what I have never experience. There is one thing I do know though. You are a strong girl and everything will be all right with you Kagome, because you are my daughter." She let her words sunk into Kagome's brain. "From what you have told me, maybe he was not at wrong." She stopped Kagome before she could talk. "I know, I know. He has tried to kill you, but I am just seeing it from a point of view of an outsider." She paused. "Maybe there was something wrong with him, like when InuYasha goes all demonic and all. You did tell me his eyes were red." This Kagome stop for a moment and think. " Maybe you need to talk to him. Of course not right away and all since this has just happened to you. Maybe later when you know you can do it and all. Just try to find out his reasons. After all, this Sesshoumaru and InuYasha are related." Again she paused. She hugged her tenderly once again. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm –your family– is here for you."

Kagome just thought of the reason and why this had happened to her. Not that she wanted it to happened to someone else. No. But still…

 

* * *

 

Kagome looked around seeing to see if she was missing anything. She had told the other she was going to be back in three days but she had plans with Kilala. She was not going to stay here and wallow in self-pity and become one of those girls who became psychological unstable and such. No, she needed to get out and she was just going to do that. She was going to see around Sengoku and she was going to do it alone. Well Kilala was going to be with her. She could just sigh at the bliss of not having InuYasha and his pressure of always having to move forwards and no rest.

Being sure that nothing was missing, she put her backpack on her back and exited the room giving it one last brief glance. She was not sure when she might be back. Closing the door she made her way down the stairs. He family was there and her mother who knew she needed to do this hugged her, one that gave her strength and said to her that she was going to be alright, that everything would be alright. And just right there and then she was sure everything _would_ be alright. She turned to her Jii-chan and towards her brother that had not left for school yet and gave them a hug and said her goodbyes. You never knew what might happen.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai!"

She made her way towards the well. Once she was in front of it she took a deep breath. Exhaling it she jumped down it and was once again embraced by the blue light. She looked up and saw the blue sky and a small smile came to her face. A shadow felt and she saw Kilala pop her head to see her.

"Hey Kilala! Give me a sec!" She started climbing the walls with the vines that were on it. Once reaching the top she gave a sigh of relief. She patted Kilala's head who purred. She gave a small laugh this time and continued petting her. "Hmm, so now where shall we go?" She titled her head a little. "We got two days…" she looked down towards Kilala. "Hmm…" Kilala too was giving her a look as if she didn't know where they should go. She stared at the forest for a second. "Maybe we should go East?" Kilala gave her a look remembering what happened the first time they were there. "Or Maybe South?" Kilala continued staring at her. "North?" Kagome by this time sounded more unsure. After a paused she made up her mind. "How about we go East first? We can stop by Kouga and Ayame to say hi. We can also see how they are doing after their mating. After that…Well we can think of where to go after that." She looked Kilala and stared at her red eyes. "What do you think?"

Kilala, who looked like she was thinking about her choice for a second, gave her a nod with her massive head.

"Okay!" She gave her another small smile. "Let's go!" Jumping into Kilala's back, Kagome held on into the cat's fur and they took off. Not wanting trouble, mainly InuYasha, she putted a barrier around them, rendering anyone from seeing them or smelling them.

 

* * *

 

The Daiyoukai awoke in his chambers feeling insecure and he never felt insecure. He thought back to why he might be feeling such feeling. Flashes of memories passed through his eyes as he tried recalling anything else he might remember. He remembered being in heat. Trying to control himself. Losing control. Then…nothing. Now he was sure he wasn't in heat. He stared at the wall while narrowing his eyes.

What had his beast done while he was in control?

The only way for it to go away was for him to pass the week or so it would last or for him to had mated or rut with someone. The first option was quickly eliminated as this was only the third day or should have been. That left… He inhaled and sure enough found the smell of a woman and a human at that. A growl left him. Who had he done it with? He tried remembering but came to an end. His beast most had broken their link to the memories so he didn't know. Smart beast. Well of course it was his beast.

Standing up from his bed he inhaled again. He knew that scent from somewhere, where exactly he did not know. He made his way towards a shouji door to his left and opened it. There was a private hot spring just for his use. He headed towards it and slowly started discarding his hakama and his other clothes. Slowly, while enjoying the sensation of the warm water on his muscles, he descended into the water. As soon as he was seated on the rock that was the floor his thoughts turned into deep ones, so deep that he missed that his body was a little different than usual.

After a while, he stood up and the water cascade down his body to join the other water in the hot spring. He made his way towards his room and continued to be deep in thoughts. How was he going to find her? He could always try to find her by scent but it might take a while as it was his only clue to the woman. Entering his chamber, he went towards his clothes that were waiting on top of his futon. One of his servants must have brought it. He changed and yet again did not noticed the difference in his body. Once done, sword in place, he made his way out. He headed towards the dining room. Rin should be there by now.

Many demons he passed bowed to him but he paid them no attention. He was their lord and it was their duty to bow to him. As he came to a stop in front of shouji doors that were bigger than others, the servants bow to him and waited until he was ready to enter to slide the doors open. They did so when they were sure he was to enter.

Just as he had though Rin had already been there and she came running to him as he entered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She stopped in front of him giving a hug to his leg as it was usual of her and he patted her head as was usual of him too. She now reached his waist in height, and it made him realized that she was growing quick as was expected of humans unlike youkai children.

The guards that were stationed inside to protect Rin in case any… _accidents…_ were to happened bowed to him. He had too many enemies and he did not want anything to happen to his ward.

He continued toward the head of the table and sat down and Rin too sat down to his Right. As soon as the servants thought he was ready, a door slid open to his left. Servants came with trays of food on their hands. Putting it down on the table they bowed to him and left as quickly as they had come.

Taking his chopsticks, he took a bite out of the food, and allowed Rin to eat her food. She had learned a lot on the three to four years she had been with him.

His thoughts turned to his predicament. Now how was he going to find her? Just thinking of his dilemma making him unable to enjoy his food. As soon as he was finished he put his chopsticks down and stood up. Rin looked at him and he gave her a nod which she returned with a smile.

In the meantime he had paper work to do.

 

* * *

 

It had taken a while for Kagome and Kilala to get to the caves that were the home of the wolves but they had finally arrived. At the entrance, she saw a wolf which smiled at her as soon as he recognized her. "Sister."

"Hey," she returned a small smile to him, "Are Kouga and Ayame around?" She asked as she got off the cat who turned to her small form and jumped on her left shoulder. The wolf nodded to her and turn to another wolf that was a ways inside the entrance and told him to notify their leader. "Thank you." He nodded at her once again. She looked around as she waited for them. The waterfall was still as beautiful as she remembered it but something looked at missed to her as she continued to look around.  
_  
_ Kilala gave a _meow_ and Kagome looked towards the cave's entrance. She smiled as Kouga accompanied with Ayame made their way towards her. She waited until they were out in the light for her human eyes to take in their forms. As soon as they were she was shocked and stared at already shocked couple. 'Those…' she thought slowly trying to processed what she was seeing, 'weren't there the last time I saw them…' She made her mind not think of the youkai she did know had similar ones.

She didn't notice the suppressed surprise faces that the couple too wore.

They stepped forward and her mind came back to who was in front of her. Her eyes strayed down. "Wow Ayame," her voice was a soft one as she looked tenderly at the wolf's abdomen, "you're expecting." It sounded more like a question though it wasn't meant to be. __  
  
Ayame gave her a small smile as her right hand went to her definitely big stomach. "Yes, I'm with pup." Her voice sounded so happy. 'Well who wouldn't be,' Kagome thought, 'after finally getting the man you want and having his child. Thought in this case is youkai and pup.' She smiled to herself.

She came closer to them. "How long are you in?" she asked very excited and then a thought came to her. "Wait, are youkai pregnancies different?" She would expect it but she wasn't sure as it had never occurred to her to ask.

Kouga went and hugged the Miko surprising her. "It's been so long Kagome!" He pulled away and gave her his wolfish smirk that she was now used to. She shook her head at him. "What?" He frowned at her. "No, nothing." She smiled.

Ayame too laughed. "Well, we should go in now. Kagome must be tired after her journey."

"Right, let go in!" Kouga turned and guided them into the cave. He took so many turns in her opinion that she was sure she would have gotten lost had she been alone. They entered a big room which as lighten very bright and she guessed it was because the wolves here knew she was human. She waited until Ayame and Kuga were seated to seat herself. She cushions were made out of fur and they felt very good in her skin. Kilala jumped down from her shoulder and made herself comfortable on her laps. She must be tired after flying for so long.

"How have you been Kagome?" Kouga's voice came to her ears and she looked at the mates.

"I've been…" there was a pause as she thought of a word. She hasn't exactly been great but she didn't want to lie nor tell them the truth. "okay I guess." It wasn't exactly a lie.

They let it passed as no smell came to their sensitive noses. "Good Good! Where is the mutt anyways?" He suddenly stood up. "Did he abandon you?! That mutt! I swear….!"

"NO No!" Kagome wave her hands in front of her fast. "I'm just taking a break! I went home for a while so he doesn't know I'm here." She gave him a nervous smile. "And I don't want him to know either." She stared at him as he cooled down a little.

"Did something happen?" He slowly asked staring at her, wanting for her to give him the that was the truth.

"…" There was a silence. "Not with him if that is what you are wondering."

"So something happened?" This time Ayame was the one to ask. Kagome as acting somehow weird, even she knew it. Now that she didn't hate the miko in front of her and were even friends, she really genuinely worried for her.

There was another paused. "I just needed a break, sometime to think on my own…" There was another pause. "What are those markings anyway?" She said suddenly, trying to change the subject.

They noticed the change in subject but they allowed it. If she didn't want to tell them they wouldn't pressure her. They suddenly froze. Kagome noticed this.

"What's wrong?" The Miko asked.

"You can see these?" He pointed to the very visible, to her eyes anyways, sun marking on his forehead.

"Of course." She said dumbfound. "…I shouldn't be able to see them?"

"Well…" Kouga paused.

"Only selected people and youkai can see it." Ayame finished for him.

"Yeah, it has some type of barrier." Kagome opened her mouth but shut it as soon as she opened it as Kouga continued talking. "Don't ask me why 'cause I won't be able to tell you."

"Oh…Then do you both got it because you guys are mated?"

"Something like that." Ayame's voice answered her.

"Why do you have that crescent moon in your forehead Kagome?" Kouga asked carefully, as if treating in dangerous grounds.

She stared at him shocked.

'What crescent moon?' Unconsciously her hand went to her forehead and her mind suddenly registered that the skin in the middle of her forehead felt a little bit different compared to the other parts. "…Wha…" The words escape her mouth before she could stop them.

They waited for a moment. "Kagome?"

She continued in her thoughts. How had she gotten the crescent moon on her forehead? She thought stray back to the person who she knows has such markings. It couldn't be because of…the rape…could it? Well…

"Um…T-This is actually make-up." She paused for a nano second. "Yes, make-up. Lately I've been really into the crescent moon, and in my home village it pretty common to do this." She congratulated herself in thinking so fat of a lie. Though the part about being common in her village wasn't really one. She really hoped they bought it. They should have, since she still had the barrier to stop her scent around herself.

"Oh, it looks pretty good on you Kagome." Ayame smiled at her hile rubbing her big stomach.

She gapped for a moment in disbelief even thought she knew they would believeher. "Y-Yeah? T-Thanks." She didn't know what to say anymore after that. After a few minutes, to her at least, she asked the question that went unanswered when he arrived. "How are youkai pregnancies different from humans one anyways?" She hoped this would distract her and the wolves.

Ayame gave her a small smile and began to explain her question. It took a while but Kagome finally understood the difference. The pregnancies were definitely different.

They continued talking for a while longer, and she actually forgot about all the things that had happened. After they had finished discussing more of the difference between pregnancies, a blanket of silence dropped over them.

"Well um…" Kagome said trying to think of something, "we have to go now." She stood up after Kilala jumped out of her laps.

"Already?" Kouga and Ayame both frown. It had been a while since they saw her and she was leaving so quick. Kouga stood up, he then helped Ayame as she could not do it herself.

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling nervously to them as she waited for Ayame to stand up.

"I understand then." Kouga said as he guided them towards the cave's entrance.

Once they were outside, Kagome continued walking and then turned to them. "Thank you for having me over." Kilala changed to her big form and waited for her. She gave both a quick hug. "And sorry for coming over unexpectedly." She walked towards Kilala and got on her. She turned to them again. "I'll see you again! Bye!" Kilala took off.

"Bye Kagome!" Kouga yelled after her.

"Come by soon!" Ayame told her.

Kagome and both wolves continued to wave for a while. When she was far away that she couldn't see them that well with her human eyes she turned to Kilala. "This really helped me." She gave a sigh. "But what were they talking about?" She thought back to their conversation. "How could I possibly have _his_ marking too?" She thought for a moment. "Kilala, let's find a place with water. Hot spring would be awesome thought." The cat _growl_ lowly and speed up. She knew had that meant but she had no way of telling the miko.

Back at the cave, Kouga stood and waited until he knew Kagome will not come back. He turned towards the cave and his voice was different from earlier. "Prepare the Lady's and my thing," he said in a commanding voice. One of the wolves that were there went to do his binding but he could still hear what their leader was saying. "We leave for the Western Castle before the sun sets."

The wolves bowed as he and Ayame pass them. Man was this going to be a tiresome trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: December 5, 2013 and December 27, 2013.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that I don't disappoint you in my work so far. This is actually the revised version of a version earlier I had. If you guys are enjoying it, then that is all I ask for.

Kagome stared at the reflection. Just as Kouga had said, she had a pink crescent moon on her forehead. 'Just like _him_.' Blankly, she blinked at the water. Maybe if she blinked enough times, it would go away. She continued doing so but said marking did not disappeared.

She sighed, giving up on the pink marking being an imagination. She looked to her right shoulder, where Kilala was currently stationed at. Noticing her look, said cat started rubbing her cheek with her own, trying to give her some type of support. Maybe she needed just that at the moment.

Looking up at the still very bright sky, Kagome decided that they could travel for a few hours or so. Standing up from the crouching position she was in, she turned to the forest around them.

"We should go." She told the cat and right away she was off her shoulder. It took her not even a second to transform to her fighting mode. Kagome gave her a smile as the neko-youkai turned to her.

"Now where should we go?" She turned to her side with a thoughtful look. They had already visited Kouga and they pretty much knew the East. It was where they mostly hunted for the jewel shards anyways. Making a map on her mind, she pinpointed her position in the Japan map she knew and deciding they were pretty close to the South, they should go there next.

She turned once again to Kilala, the cat having waited for their next destination. "Let's go South." Kilala gave a nod with her massive head. Kagome continued, "we don't really know the South though since we haven't really travel that far. Hm," she thought for a second, "we could always travel there for the remaining of the time we have today and half of tomorrow." She waited for Kilala to think it over and when she got an affirmation she smiled. "Okay!" She was suddenly feeling very excited. She had never been to the South and much less the North, not even in her time and she couldn't wait to see how it looked now. This was what she needed right now and she was going to enjoy it to its fullest!

Mounting Kilala, she held on to her fur and smiled at the sky. Yep, everything was going to be alright.

* * *

The south had really not been what she expected. The mountains that stood out to her made her wonder which ones were left in her time and which ones were not. Stopping at a village near the borders of the East and South, she noticed that they were preparing for something.

Walking around the village, Kilala on her right shoulder once again, Kagome felt uncomfortable for some reason. She didn't know why. Looking around the village she noticed the villagers were giving her weird looks and she wonder what was the reason for such. She had received stares from people when she travels with her friends, having youkai, miko, taijiya, monk and hanyo in a group did such a thing, but for some reason, the stares today felt different. Not wanting more of the stares, she decided to ask one of the villagers, not about why they were giving her such stares of course, but just about what festivity was going to happen.

"Hello," she said to one of the villager that was near her. The man, who was about her height, looked at her, shifting his eyes to various places in her body. After his eyes looked at the neko on her shoulder, his eyes landed on her eyes, or at least that's what she thought. He finally gave her a nod. "I was just wondering if there was going to be a festivity today since it seems that there are many things that are indicating to such things." She looked around the village once again. The man stared at her once again and she shifted uncomfortable.

Finally he opened his mouth, "Well yes, our Lord and Lady are very good to us and once a year, we celebrate to give our thanks to everything they have giving us."

"Oh." She took her eyes away from him and once again looked around the village. It seemed true enough, the village was in good condition. She knew that many lords did not treat their people well but she was happy that there were still good ones out there. For a second, it crossed her mind to think how Sesshoumaru treated his people, especially the humans in his lands. As soon as the thought came, she sent it to the darkest parts of her mind, not wanting to think of him just yet. She knew she would have to think of him soon but not at the moment, maybe when she was more healed, or something like that.

The stares bought her back to her senses and once again made her feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was her school uniform, which she still wore even after not attending high school. Turning to her right, she looked at Kilala. The cat looked at her and slowly nudged her nose towards her forehead. She smiled softly at Kilala. She was trying her best to make her feel better even if she could not talk. Suddenly, Kagome froze. Of course… she had forgotten about that. The crescent moon. Everyone knew of it…Though the original's was not pink but nonetheless it must be causing some confusion for the people, even if this was not the West.

She turned towards the man that was still in front of her and gave him a small smile. "I suppose it would be this evening that the festive will begin." The man gave her a nod. "Is it okay if I were to stay?" The man once again gave her a nod. Smiling she said, "Thank you. Have a nice day!" With that she turned towards the nearest forest and made her way there as fast as she could.

She stopped near a large tree. 'Crescent moon. That most have been what they were all starring at.' She suddenly frowned. 'But how…?' She turned her head to the side, looking at the village behind her. 'My hair was in the way so there is no way they could have seen it…' Maybe she was over thinking it and it wasn't really the crescent moon they had been looking at. 'Yeah,' she reassure herself, 'must have been something else.' She nod to herself at that and turned to Kilala. She gave her a small smile. 'But it's better to be sure that it wasn't it.' Thinking of what to do about it, she decided it would be better to have a barrier around her, or more like around the crescent moon. Thinking of what she could do to make said barrier so small she started experimenting.

By the time she finished, the sun was already setting, maybe a few minutes away from being completely under the horizon. She turned around to the village and the torches were already light up, as music was starting to sound through the air. Hoping to enjoy the festival of sort, she walked back to the village, Kilala right beside her. She hoped it would be a good night to make her forget many things.

* * *

As the moon rose more and more up towards the middle of the sky, Kagome walked around the still lively village. She was sad that she couldn't enjoy everything the festival was offering since she didn't have money with her. Usually, it was Sango or Miroku who carried such things. She looked at her two hands, one holding some food for Kilala while the other one was holding some for herself. She was thankful some kind villagers had giving her some food, even after knowing she could not pay them since she had no money with her. It never occurred to her to carry some coins with her. Maybe next time she would have at least some copper coins. Looking around she smiled as she noticed the children running around, playing games here and there. She continued to look around when something suddenly caught her attention.

To her far left, maybe a few feet or so she could say, were a pair, a couple maybe. They were looking at her as if to inspect her and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked at them taking in their features. The man, or young man she wasn't sure, stood next to a girl. His hair was a light brown under the torches that were around him and his eyes, which were also brown, looked to her as if there were some things that had happen and yet they still retain their warmth. His clothes, a forest green, stood out to her, as she had never since those kinds of clothes before. They looked to her as if they were clothes that you would wear in a desert or such. The woman next to him was also starting at her, her eyes big as if she was surprise. Her hair was a lighter brown that the male next to her and her eyes were a green color, thought she wasn't sure what shade they were since it was night. Her form of dressing was also weird, and she could guess they were the same as the male. Those things were not what caught her attention though. No, not at all. Unconsciously, she took a step back. She had never seen someone…someone who looked so human to her, even though her senses were screaming that they were youkai.

She knew that there were youkai who had so much power that they looked like human but to this extent… _He_ looked human... looked very much human... but _he_ didn't hid his youki or appeared to be human. At least that's what the ones that she was looking at looked like they were trying to do in this human village. The only thing that might had shown they were youkai were the white cloud that stood out of their forehead even thought it was a dark night. She locked her eyes with them and for a moment she wondered why they were looking at her like that.

She shifted her eyes and looked to her side, deciding it was time she left the village. "Let's go Kilala," she said low and slow to the neko on her shoulder as she started walking towards the outskirt of the village. She would have to sleep on the forest floor since she had no money. Of course she was used to sleeping like that but she was alone with only Kilala. It wasn't that she felt lonely or anything and she could fight if she had to but well…she wasn't sure. She looked one last time at the village behind them and then started to walk as she and Kilala finished their meal. They could fly if it was necessary.

* * *

The morning came and went and as midday came around, Kilala and Kagome were making their way towards the North. They had many villages just like the one from last night and she was amazed how even the youkai did the festival the humans were doing. She had never seen the two races do something like that together. She had wanted to enter one of the youkai villages but decided against it, knowing how youkai could be towards human, especially miko.

As the sun started making its descend towards the other side of the sky, Kagome started seeing many bodies of waters. The land looked beautiful with so many rivers and lakes. They still had another day or so to return to their group so she would enjoy it as best as she could. Just one more day and she would return, hopefully stronger in mind that she was a few days back.

The water looked very pretty as the mid-afternoon sun reflected its light, thought if you stare at it too long, it left a tingling sensation in your eyes. She looked toward the green land surrounding it. The lush green looked pretty much like forests that she has only seen on pictures back in her time, where everything is green...and pretty. Looking at it for a few more seconds, and making up her mind, she asked Kilala if she could go down.

Once down, the neko turned back to her cute and small form and jumped on Kagome's right shoulder. Kagome, on the other hand, was looking at the trees that were around her. She awed at it as she looked up, not seeing the end of it with her human eyes. She could not believe how tall they were. Only the TV had showed her and through the screen, you could not actually experience what she was feeling at the moment.

Taking her eyes from the 'sky', she looked around. Plants were here and there, the sound of the birds could be heard, and well, everything looked beautiful in her eyes. She started walking, eyes taking in everything they could as her hands were swinging around her. She felt very excited to explore this land she had never seen before. She would have never thought that she would have find a land like this in the North. She wasn't complaining though. She smiled a big smile as she saw flowers she hadn't seen, wishing she could take a picture as she stare at it. She continued looking around, walking, and more looking around. The shadows in the forest - though she wasn't sure if it was really a forest, but she'll call it that - were cast as not that much sun penetrated the tall trees, but she took not much notice of it. She continued walking here and there, going more and more deeper into the forest. Kilala, from time to time, would meow as Kagome would comment on something.

Before long - though she noticed she hadn't been paying attention to the time - the night sky greeted her as she took noticed she could not see well anymore.

"Ah," she looked towards the sky, not seeing the shadows that sunlight would create but instead saw the ones that moonlight would. "I guess I was too fascinated with everything here,." She gave a giggle as Kilala meow in agreement. The miko looked around, "We should find some place to camp for the night."

Kilala rubbed her head against her and Kagome gave a smile as she rubbed the cat's small head with her left hand.

After looking around for a place to camp, they found one in a clearance that was quiet with the sound of crickets. Quickly gathering wood to make a small fire, the individuals soon gather together. A shiver left the girl.

"I didn't know it would be colder in here..." She thought out loud. She snuggle more into her sleeping bag. "We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we can see a little bit more and then we have to go back." Her voice a mere whisper as she went over their plan. She didn't want to go back yet, but she had promised InuYasha and well, she didn't want them to suspect anything had happened to her. She didn't want them to worry over her, to hurt over her... her alone was enough.

As her eyes started to close, she felt laid down into her sleeping bag. Kilala right away sat next to her head. 'I hope...' her thought died down as her breath even out.

* * *

Awakeness came to her as singing bird penetrated her mind. Slowly, her blue eyes stared unfocused at the sky of trees. Sitting up, she stretched slowly, hearing all her joints crack as release came to her. She looked around. Kilala was walking slowly around their area. She tilted her head, wondering why but didn't linger on it much as said cat turned her head to her.

Kagome gave her a smile as she stood up.

She bend down, rolling the sleeping bag to put it bag in her big yellow bag. A loud noise went through the field, and she suddenly blushed. She looked down at her stomach as it once again growled. She didn't eat anything last night so her stomach was now protesting as it wanted something to dissolve. She quickly put the sleeping bag away and started digging through her yellow bag. Finding something to much on for now, she took out some for herself and for Kilala. Handing it to her some in something so that she could eat it on, she stood up and gathered everything else.

"Well, let's go!" She said as soon as she saw that they both had finished. "Well, let's start with walking since we just ate."

They walked some more around the 'forest' until Kagome thought they might had been lost. Since they couldn't find some type of exit, she asked Kilala if she could fly them out. When they were out of the greens, she thought it would be better to fly some since they didn't have to much time, like that they would be able to see more in a shorter time.

Midday soon came and Kagome thought they best be going back, so they would not make it back too late. She told Kilala to do so and back to InuYasha's forest they went. She continued to look around as they went back, since they had taken another way. She would see people here and there as Kilala flew them back. Some humans would stare at them in wonder while youkai would stare at her in...well she didn't know in what but it felt weird.

As she continue to look, her sigh went to something as she felt her brain slow time for her. She saw people - were they people really? Maybe they were youkai, she wasn't sure - but her brain quickly corrected they were a couple as she saw how close they were. Of course she might had been wrong but she couldn't help it. The couple were two males, of this she was sure even though one looked more prettier than her to her, and the closeness... she wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was the stars in their forehead that scream at her that they were a couple, much like Kouga and Ayame had seem to her with their markings? She wasn't sure but hey, she wasn't complaining. Her Fujoshi mind was racing of every possibility, and she almost squeal.

She saw them stare back at her, maybe feeling something in her, much like she had in them too. The one, who she was sure was prettier than her, had blond hair though she wasn't really sure from the distance she was at and that made her think that she might have seen the start wrong. After all she was only human. Then blond had some outfit, though she wasn't sure how to describe it, which was white, and black pants? His boyfriend's - or maybe husband, nah definitely mate,- black hair and his eyes seem to pierce her as they looked, his black outfit standing out to her. She felt a shiver and time went back to its normal speed as Kilala flew fast. She looked back but quickly look towards the front as she decided not to think too much of it.

Her thoughts turned back to her friends and she closed her eyes to clear her mind, after all, those three days were to do said thing and forget everything that had happened with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Kilala slowly made her descend towards the village that was now like a second home to her. Of course, she didn't think it best to just land there so instead she told Kilala to land near the well. Trying not to think of all the questions she now had, she jumped off of her ride. Taking at least a few minutes to composed herself, she leaned against the well. Thoughts ran fast in her mind and she tried to pay them no attention. She looked at the sky, which now was being dye by orange, gave it a smile and looked at Kilala who was trying to comfort her near her leg.

"Everything will be alright..." She told her as she tried to sound very much like the Kagome from a few days ago. "Yep!" She fixed her yellow bag to a better position in her shoulders. "Everything will definitely be alright!" And she started her way towards the village.

As she came to view, she could see everyone come out of Kaede's hunt to greet her. InuYasha or Shippou most have scented her. But as she looked on, and seeing no InuYasha with them, she guessed it was Shippou who scented her and told everyone.

"Kagome!" something collided with her middle and she gave a small laugh as she caught the child and gave him a hug.

"Shippou!" She looked down towards him and her smile grew a bit.

"I missed you!" He rubbed his face in her belly and she laughed.

"I missed you too." And indeed she had. Somehow, he always gave her the comfort she needed. His hugs meant a lot to her.

"Where have you been, wench?" A voice came from her left and she looked to see InuYasha standing there as if he had been there for a while.

She stared at him for a moment and then opened her mouth. "Sit!" And down he went, face first. Her smile came back as she once again hugged her little kitsune.

"Kilala!" Sango's cry of joy made her open Kagome's eyes to look at the taijiya. Sango kneeled down and picked up the two tailed cat. "Where have you been? I was so worried about you!" Tears were appearing in her eyes, it made Kagome feel guilty.

"Sorry Sango...I kinda told her to wait for me. Sorry...Should have tell you."She really felt guilty, She should had first ask Sango before taking Kilala anywhere with her.

Sango shook her head, "Mhm, what matters is that she is okay," A smile appear in her face and Kagome gave a sigh of relief, the guilt leaving a little but still present.

"Yes, I agree my dear Sango." Violet eyes turned to Kagome as the monk put his right hand Sango's left shoulder. "Ah, my dear friend," he said to her in a voice that made her think he might know something the others didn't, and that put Kagome on edge, "how was your test, or was it an exam? Forgive me for I forget the word some times." He drop the arm from the woman's shoulder and turned fully to Kagome.

"A-ah, no worries Miroku." She gave him a, hopefully, normal smile. "It was...okay I guess." She paused for a moment and she could have sworn Miroku's eyes became clouded, "Though, I really needed the break you could say." She finally told him, not really lying, but not really telling the truth, and even though InuYasha could not smell her lies, she didn't want to get used to lying. Her mama has always told her lies were not good. And well, the events that have happen lately might be her most hidden secret, which might become bigger lies, until of course, she was ready to talk to the group, and she doubted it was going to be soon. She didn't want them to treat her different...

Miroku gave her a long stare and she could feel the sweat coming down in her back.

From the corner of her eyes, she saw InuYasha stand up. "Kago-!"

"Ahhh," She said, interrupting what InuYasha was going to said, "I'm so tired," She looked down at Shippou who was still in her arms. He had a confused expression on and she could see gears turning in his little head. "Let's go rest -" She turned towards Miroku, Sango, Kirara and then finally InuYasha, "and tomorrow we can continue the jewel shard hunt. Okay?" She didn't wait until they agreed before turning towards Kaede's hunt, where Kikyo was looking from the doorway.

Side glancing, she saw them follow and she signed in relief. For now, she could keep it a secret.

* * *

Midday founded the Inutachi way into their travels. They had woken up early, courtesy of InuYasha yelling at them to get up and resulting on him kissing the group a few moments later, and were now walking through one of the many forest that Japan had.

Kagome looked up, her hand coming to shield her eyes. The sun felt like it was blazing even though most of the time, they were under the cool shadows of the trees.

Now that she was walking with her friends, she felt much better than that night, but she knew that from time to time, she might need breaks once again. She only hoped that Sango would let her borrow Kilala, of course, only if said cat wanted to come with her.

Talking about Sango. She looked towards the taijiya as she walked in the middle of the group. It was rare for her to not be talking with the monk, but knowing the monk, who was at the back of the group, he most have been looking at things that he shouldn't be looking at. Looking at said monk, she gave a small giggle as his eyes strayed from the road to Sango's behind. She gave a shake, Miroku will never learn. But well, this was a good time for her to go talk to Sango. One or two questions had been pledging her mind and she needed them answered. She only hoped her sister had answer for her.

Slowing down her pace, she waited until she was next to Sango to look to her right.

Sango looked at her for a moment and then to the road ahead once again. If Kagome had a question for her, she will ask it.

Blue eyes looked towards her left and stared at the woman. 'Now, how to ask the question without being all suspicious...' She brainstormed for a minute or two when an idea came to her. Opening her mouth, she started talking. "Sango, I got a question...and I was hoping you could answer it. If you have the answer that is."

Sango looked towards her and gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course, Kagome. You can ask me anything."

For a second Kagome though about whether she wanted InuYasha to listen to the question or not, since his hearing range was so big and all, and then though that it didn't matter since she doubted he would think anything of it. Nodding to herself, she stared at Sango in the eyes. "Well, I've been wondering this thing, since I've seen many youkai, female youkai, with marks in here," She brought her hand up to her right side, where a mark such as the one she was talking about was just under her barrier. She was sure Sango couldn't see it, so she had nothing to fear. "It looked to me as if the female had been bitten or something, but it also looks like a tattoo." She really hoped Sango could shed light to her.

Her sister had a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Ah, you must mean a mating mark." Sango finally answered.

"A...mating mark...?" She said a little in horror but Sango didn't notice.

"Yeah." Sango looked to the side as if looking for something. She went to the side and picked up a small stick and crouch, drawing something. Kagome went to her side and looked at what she was drawing, to see something very similar to what she had on her neck. "Something like this right?"

Kagome nodded.

"Well, a few things would be different, like this here" she pointed to something. Kagome saw that was definitely the part that was different in hers. She nod at Sango so that she could continue. Sango nod too as she stood up and continue on walking. "Well, then it is a mating mark. It is something like marriage, just more deeper but it still follows about the same guidelines as marriage."

Kagome nod, her mind going into a frenzy as she listened to Sango go over the details. She explained that the mating marks are mostly done by the male youkai biting the females in the neck. "Most of the time, they mate because they love but in the case of royalty, like Sesshoumaru-Sama," Kagome cringed at the name, "they mate because of political reasons. Most of the time to make connections with each other's lands. Other times to create stronger heirs and other things that goes with politics I guess." Kagome slowly nod. A question couldn't help but pop up into her mind though:

What was her case if she was actually mated to the killing perfection?

Sango continued with more information, but her brain was not paying attention as another question came into the surface: why would he mark her as his mate? 'I mean, I know I'm not powerful or anything so why would he?' She thought for a second, 'He...he couldn't love me could he?' That was the only option out of the one Sango gave her. Her brain stroke the idea out as soon as it came. 'Nah, that couldn't be. I mean, he hates humans so definitely can't be.' She thought for a few more moments but gave up as Sango's voice brought her back to reality. Anyways, she didn't want to find out the reason for it.

As they continue to walk and talk, she tried to not think of the mating mark adorning her right side between her neck and shoulders. She talked with her, making jokes here and there when she could, laughing from things that happened while she was gone.

Time passed quick, and before they knew it, it was almost sun down. Feeling tired and seeing the other humans in the group look the same, she decided to do something about it.

"InuYasha?" She saw as his triangle ears twitched. "Can we stop for today?" He didn't answered but she knew he was listening. She sighed, she should be used to this already but for some reason she wasn't. "It's already late, the sun is going down and we are tired." She stopped and this time InuYasha also stopped and turned to her, maybe her tired voice making him do so.

Kikyo, who saw as InuYasha was going to said something he shouldn't at the moment, stepped in. "She is right InuYasha." InuYasha turned to his love. She continued, "We are all tired and we need our rest so that if anything happens, we could have the energy to fight." She stared at his eyes.

He seemed to think it over after a while, they all saw him give up. "Feh!" He turned, making his way to a tree. "Fine." He turned back to them real quick, "But next time, you won't be so lucky!" He turned back, jumping into a high tree.

Kikyo looked towards the other companions in the group. Noticing that Kagome was smiling, she couldn't help but smile herself. She turned and made her way towards the tree InuYasha had jumped into and sat down at the trunk.

Kagome was grateful for Kikyo's help. She was feeling very tired today and she did not feel like fighting with InuYasha. Too much has happen in the last days. 'Must be the walking today and my brain not being back to normal.' She thought as she went to one side to prepare camp with Sango and Miroku.

Before anything, she and Miroku got the fire going, sending Shippou to get water to a nearby river. While he went to get that, she went to prepare her sleeping bag. Finishing that, she went to prepare the pot, and a minute later, Shippou came back. She gave him a smile and turned to put ramen to cook. It didn't take long for it to finish. Putting them on different plates, she distributed them to everyone. Once she finished, she took one for herself and sat down near the fire and started to eat. Before she knew it, she nothing else was going into her mouth. Looking down, she saw that her plate was empty. She hadn't noticed she had eaten so much, yet she still felt hungry. She looked to the side and saw that there was some water left for the dishes to be washed. Her hunger winning out, she started making another ramen cup for herself.

"I'll start washing this, Kagome."

Kagome looked up to see Sango ready to start washing everyone's dishes. She was about to open her mouth to object but Sango cut her off.

"No." Was all she said with a face that told her she wouldn't budge. After looking at Kagome, she gave a sigh. "Kagome, you just look so tired. You should go and take a relaxing bath-" she paused for a moment. "Hey, InuYasha." She called out as she turned to said hanyo. The hanyo said nothing but everyone knew he was paying attention if his ears were anything to say. "Is there a hot spring around here?"

Kagome's hand clutched her plate tighter but said nothing otherwise.

"Oh!" Shippou spoke up, standing up as if he had discovered something amazing. "I saw one that one!" He pointed to his right. "It's very near the river I got water from." He puff(?) his chest out, feeling very proud of himself.

"I see. Thank you, Shippou." Sango said, turning to him.

Kagome, on the other hand, sat quiet. The almost forgotten plate she was eating her ramen on still held tightly. She knew what was coming, and it she knew she couldn't refuse something that her little Shippou felt proud of. She saw Sango turned to her.

"Kagome." she began, and Kagome knew she was going to finish her thoughts from earlier. "You should go and take a relaxing bath at the springs. You really need to rest. I'm sure it would do you good too." She gave a small, hopeful smile and Kagome gave her a small one in return.

"Yeah..." Kagome began low and slowly, "I should do that..." She knew she was not going to be very comfortable alone but she wasn't sure Sango wanted to come along with her. Human's and their hygiene in this time was really weird. "Shippou." They both turn to each other, his emerald eyes waiting for her to continue. "Want to come with me?"

"Yeah!" He jumped up on her and she smiled and stood to collect all her bath supplies. Once she was done, she turned to Sango. "Thanks Sango, I'll be back as soon as possible-" a yawn interrupted her. "It looks like I might really need that rest as you said." She turned towards the spring, making sure to ask Shippou for directions as they walked deeper into the small forest that surrounded them.

Sango gave a smile and soon enough turned to clean the dirty dishes.

Kagome on the other hand, was as fast as she could, hot springs not being her favorite things at the moment. She bathed and washed Shippou's hair, and soon enough he helped her do the same with her hair. As soon as that was done, she left the springs and started drying and dressing herself. Another yawn left her and all she wanted was to go to sleep. She walked slowly as she left the springs with Shippou in her shoulder. It took longer but she soon enter the camp site and walked straight to her sleeping bag.

"That was faster than usual, Kagome-Sama." Miroku stated.

She only nod back to him as she rub her right eye. She didn't know if he meant it in some other way but she gave it no mind as she entered the it and made herself comfortable, her bath supplies forgotten next to her. When Shippou was next to her, she took him to her arms and soon enough, she was in the dream world, hoping to find that dream she had had of silver on black as night and black on white as snow.

* * *

The night was serene as the moon continue its pathway through the sky. Demon's continue to watch over their lord's shiro, making sure nothing is out of order. Said lord, who was the daiyoukai of this great shiro, was in his studio. Doing what might you ask? Well, what every lord does, of course.

Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, was in his studio, trying to finish the paper work that had piled up while he was away. He hoped to finish this as soon as possible for he wished to leave as soon as possible with his ward.

Ward...He did not think of her as a ward anymore. Many things made him see that to him, Rin was not only his ward. The first time he had saved her from the demons of the underworld, he had not know what had made him saved her. As she was revived and as she began to follow him, he had thought nothing bad of it. Even as she followed him, he did not had to do much to take care of her. She mostly hunted or caught her own food. She stayed always behind him and knew him better than he would have thought. He did not had to do much other than to keep her safe.

But then... the second time she had die...He failed in protecting her as Tensaiga could do nothing but stay quiet as he tried to revive her with it. He could not explain well the feelings he had felt that day as he cried. His Tensaiga could do nothing to bring her back a second time, it was just how it worked. He knew he shouldn't had been, but the disappointment he had felt at not being able to bring her back when he had finally wanted to revive someone so strongly, had been strong.

If his royal mother had not helped him then as he went to her castle in the sky, he wasn't sure what would have happened in his sadness. In some way, his father had helped since he was the one that gave his mother the Meidou Stone. It was one of the few times he was grateful to his dead father. Grateful for having his Rin back and even though he might not say it, everyone knew she was like a pup to him, part of his pack.

The lord looked down at his paper work. It shouldn't take long now to finish. Just a little bit more and he could leave his studio. He took another scroll. His eyes moved fast as he took in every word it said, writing her and there and taking another scroll. The cycle continued on until the last scroll. Finally finished, he set down the brush, moving the ink to a place where it wouldn't fall easily into the tatami.

Standing up, he walked towards the window. The illumination of the moon brought a bluish light into the room, making it also a bluish color. The location of the moon told him that it was very late into the night already and Rin most have been asleep already. He knew she would not bother him while he was working and she most have gone to sleep without coming to his studio. She most likely came to the door of his studio and stood in the door, to listen in and see if he was still working like he had found her on many occasions. It didn't bother him at all, but he wasn't sure how to tell her that she could come anytime she wanted. He was Lord Sesshoumaru after all, and he did not show emotions.

He walked towards the shoji and before he even slid the door, Rin's scent penetrated his nose and it confirmed his suspiciousness. Exiting the studio, he made his way towards the western wing which was the pack wing.

It took no more than a few minutes for him to get there from his studio. He slid the shoji door slowly. Even though she was human and her hearing wasn't as strong as his, he knew she could still awake and he did not desire such a thing. Closing it back just as slowly, he made his way towards the futon in the middle of the room.

The room was lit lightly, the flame only flame in the room far from anything that could catch flame. Rin's eyesight was not as good as his demon ones and so could not see well in the night. If there was anything she needed in the middle of the night, she could take the small source of light and use it. He wanted the best for her. Before kneeling down besides the futon, he looked around the room, making sure nothing was out of place. Seeing nothing, he kneeled down.

He stared at her, her peaceful sleep bringing relief to him. His left hand came up from his side, taking some hair off her face that must have gotten there in her sleep. He stared at her once again as her soft breaths continue in his ears. His eyes turned to his left hand, the hand that had not been there a few days prior. Even though he was thankful for it, confusion still clouded his mind, just like it had the day he discovered it in his left side of his shoulder.

_Gold eyes stared at the white smoke that rose from his springs. The water was warm, just as he liked it. His servant knew him well to always keep the spring natural and clean, though only he bath in his springs. His pup had one of her own, well, every room in the western wing had one. He wondered how his ancestors had found such a good land to construct the shiro in. He walked to a bench to the left of the wooden door, and started taking his clothes off._

_He started by taking his Mokomoko off. Even though it was technically a part of him, he did not like it wet, unless he was cleaning it. Even though he will be cleaning it as soon as he was bathing himself, now was not the time he would do so. He did not want it dirtier than it was now. The rest of his clothes would be difficult to take off, as he was doing it alone. He did not like anyone helping him. People would see it as a weakness and think things that he was sure he would not like. He wanted the population he was ruling to think of him as a ruler without weakness._

_He automatically started taking the clothes and folding one by one on top of the bench. For some reason, it was much easier today but he gave it no mind. His brain though, finally noticed this little detailed and his eyes followed the commands of said thing. Looking at his left, his left arm, fully grown back, met his golden eyes. It was a sight he was not expecting and as such was a big surprise. This sight seemed weird even though only four years have passed in human years. It felt much, much longer to him._

_Bringing it up to his eyes, he inspect it. Everything seem to be how it was, those years ago. It just seemed so foreign now. He flexed his claws; his pointy, sharp claws. They felt as if they have never disappeared. Waiting no more, he tested his demon powers on the walls. His poison, his whip, everything was as it was. He brought his hand once more to his eyes and his demonic markings were also there._

_Just how had his hand regenerated?_

_After a few moment, he decided to not think about it. For now. he had to finish bathing for paper work awaited him. And just that he did, for that scent of the wench needed to be rid of his body. When it didn't disappeared completely, he placed a barrier with his youkai. For now, it would do._

His thoughts came back to him as Rin moved. He moved his hands to put the covers on her once more. he did not wished for her to catch a cold, those were deadly on humans of this age. He looked at her once more and deciding to leave, stood up, and left the room.

Making his way to his own room, he made the decision that tomorrow he, Rin and the toad will be leaving the shiro. He needed to find someone. That wench with her beautiful scent.

He stopped in mid-step.

'Where did that thought come from?' It was unusual for him to think such thing. He resumed his walk. 'This Sesshoumaru do not think like that.' He soon got to his room and opened it. 'This Sesshoumaru absolutely does not think that.' Entering, he slid the door shut softly. 'Definitely.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: May 12, 2014, August 15, 2014, September 8, 2014, December 29,2014, August 02, 2015, August 03, 2015, August 04, 2015, and August 05. 2015.
> 
> I added a lot to this chapter, the original chapter was very short compared to this. Technically everything that she did while she was away was added during this revise (Which was originally 1-2 paragraphs LOL). I'm amazed I could write so much (about 5-6 pages) of these, when back then nothing had come to mind (cause my ff skills weren't as well as now.). I guess I was still too 'young' and wanted only to release and write what first came to mind. And wow... now it's about maybe 10 pages? Before, it wouldn't even get to five, much less four. I'm proud! And yes, it took me those days exactly to revised it... Great gap in between don't you think? 
> 
> And I am just uploading this to Ao3. First time using this website by the way...
> 
> PS: I am only mostly adding the comments that I did for this revision. This is actually my first InuYasha fanfiction so I'm trying to make it as best as I can...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I am really glad that on the first week I got so many for so little chapter. It just shows that you people might actually like it. Or maybe I just don't know how this website works yet lol.

Night was already half way to the middle of its rise as the group of demons made it to the borderline of the Western Lands and the Southern Lands. It had taken them more than usual to cross from the Eastern Lands, to the Southern Lands and finally get to the borders of the Western Lands.

Of course, if he had been alone, it would have maybe taken two to three days to get to the Western Castle but he wanted to bring his mate, Ayame to the western castle as it has been a long time. Of course, they could have come another day, especially since Ayame was pupped, but you never know what will happened in the future. Kagome taught him that.

Thinking about Kagome... she had not fooled him. When she had arrived two days ago, adorning that pink crescent moon spoke volumes to him and she had been looking at his home which was a "cave", it seem as if she was seeing through the illusions that was his home. The surprise she had tried to hide as he asked her about the crescent moon and her also seeing the marks that no one but the Lords and Ladies could see on him told him all he need to know. Those markings, which in his and Ayame's case were the sun on their foreheads, had a strong spell on them so that only the lords, other than the strongest lord, so that it was hidden. Whatever spell they choose to use, the other Lords and Ladies would be able to see the markings. He wasn't sure why that was how it was, but he wouldn't question traditions. Because of it, he could not wear his heredity openly, unlike Sesshoumaru. Lord Sesshoumaru was, at the moment, the strongest lord. His crescent moon shined proudly in his skin and no one could say otherwise. It was just how it was.

Kagome on the other hand, as told by his general when he had asked him if he saw any markings on her, had hidden them. It was most likely a barrier but he did not know why she would do so. It just made him think that she must be Lade of the Western Lands. He could see it, even Ayame, while no other could. Her reaction though... her surprised expression... it was as if she didn't know the marking was there to begin with. If she didn't know, she could just have said so, but maybe she didn't want anyone to know even if she didn't know herself... Could something had happened with Lord Sesshoumaru? That made him think. Some must had happened.

He would have asked more but when he had asked about the marking and she told a lie, because he knew it was one - his instincts told him so -, she had no scent to her, as if she had a barrier, that must have been the barrier to hide her scent and even physical appearance without her knowing.

He felt a tug on his right arm and he was brought out of his thoughts. He looked towards the tug to see Ayame looking up at him as if she knew what he was thinking. He looked around, seeing as the moon was higher than what he remember last seeing. He turned slightly to glance at his soldiers, which were always the wolves with him, had stopped as he had.

"We will make camp here tonight." He turned to face them completely, "After we rest for a few hours we will continue." The soldiers agreed with him readily and he gave a small smile.

As they got to work to make everything comfortable, Kouga turned to his lady. He nod towards a tree near them. She had been walking all day and even though she was a demon, she was still pregnant with his pup. He wanted as much comfort for her as he could give her. Sitting down, he brought her close to him, embracing her and smelling her scent. As he did, he felt the pup kick and he gave a wolfy grin. Bringing his hand towards her belly, he rubbed the side that he was sure the kick had come from and just as he expected, the pup kicked once again. The pup's kicks were strong. He felt proud of his pup. He would be sure, even if it was a female, to train the pup to be a strong demon, a warrior that could be proud of her/himself.

Though he was thinking of the future, he needed to think of the present. There were problems at the moment. One that his mate could not wait to begin discussing.

"Do you think that he knows he has taken a mate?" Was her question to him.

He thought of it for a millisecond and the answer was there in his mind even though he did not know the proud lord much. He decided to go with something else though, even if Ayame could tell if it was a lie or not. 'But it wasn't really a lie,' he thought. "I don't really know." Yet the next second he decided to tell her what he was thinking, "I don't think he does," he just felt bad to lying to his mate. Mates shouldn't lie to each other, that could bring unwanted feelings that could never be fix. That thought brought a certain memory of a rare conversation he had had with Kagome. "And even if he doesn't know..." he turned his face to looked down towards her eyes, "you know we can't tell him."

"But we could tell him he is mated." She asked hopefully.

He thought once again, trying to find anything that might not allow them to do such thing, "That we can, but we can't tell him who she is." As if an afterthought, he added, "or even where to find her." He gave her a steer stare. She looked disappointed and he just knew she had been thinking of telling him that Kagome was his mate. "Ayame."

She gave a sigh, which sounded very sad and disappointing to him. "I know, I know" She turned towards the starry sky. "I know those are the laws..." She paused for a minute or so. "I just want Kagome to be happy after all that has happen to her..."

He rub her head affectionally, "I know...So do I, but he must find her himself. His beast must have been the one to mate her while it was out and even though the beast and Sesshoumaru are one, in the end they could also think different and take one longer to discover one's feelings." He too turned his eyes towards the sky. "These laws are there for demons like inu-youkai-"

"Because they mate for life." Ayame voice as if it was something that was taught to them since little, and it was.

"Yes, and if a mating is bad from the beginning, then it will always be bad until the end." He said a little sad.

"I don't want that for her...She deserves better." Her voice was low as she turned her eye towards the ground. The wolves were still making the camp as comfortable as they could and her eyes followed one of the wolves that passed by them to get something, maybe wood - she doubted it though since they didn't eat cooked food nor did they needed a fire -.

"I know. Trust me I do." He said as he thought of all the times he meet her while InuYasha was not around, especially those when he was with the dead miko. "But for her to be happy, he needs to discover the feelings and love her. Sincerely love her otherwise they won't be happy and I don't want that for her." He closed his eyes. What could he do to help them but wouldn't break the laws? He needed to think.

Ayame on the other hand, gave a yawn as sleepiness clouded her mind. "I wan't to help her though..." She gave another yawn and her eyes began to close. Being pregnant really tired one's body. Not even five seconds after that, she was in dreamland.

Kouga look at her and then back at the sky. "Yes..." One star looked to wink at him as he gave a sad smile, hoping. "So do I." he gave a glance around the camp and knowing that nothing would come to them, he closed his eyes.

A few hours later, they were waking up and getting ready to depart. Thinking still needed to be done by Kouga, and if he could get it done before he got to the Western castle the better it would be.

* * *

Morning was shining through the little opens of the windows.

Of course, Sesshoumaru was awake before that. After finishing meditating, he got ready for the day. Making sure everything was in place - as it should be with him - he left the room, shutting the shoji door silently like usual.

He made his way to the dining hall. Even though he did not need any food, Rin needed some and she liked being in his company while in the castle. As he walked in the hallways, demons bowed to him. No one made contact eyes with him and he knew they feared him yet respect him. That is how it should be.

As usual, it took no time to get to the dining hall and the shoji doors were opened to him. As if she knew it was him, he was sure she knew it was him and he still wondered how she knew, she ran to him and attached herself to his leg. It was something that he was used to though at the beginning he had dislike the gesture. And just like usual, he patted her head and she let go of his leg. He continued towards the low table and sat himself down at the head of it. Rin soon sat down to his right.

As soon as the food was down on the table, she began to eat while he drank his usual tea. He was glad that her fascination with his regenerated arm was gone, hopefully forever. He understood that maybe she just found it amazing as she had never seen him with both of his arms but it she had been taking it too far. At least to him. Yet hadn't been able to say anything to her about it.

Glancing at Rin, he decided that now would be the best time to call Jakken and he did as such. Not long, as usual, the green toad came running to his call.

He seemed to be panting as he talked. "Yes-milord?"

Sesshoumaru took a sip of his tea, "Prepare our things." He began, and Jakken's expression turned confused.

" 'Our things,' milord?" Hadn't they just returned a few days ago to the Shiro?

"We are leaving the Shiro today." He took another sip as his emotionless words passed through Jakken.

The green toad felt a dread as a thought came to mind and before he knew it, he was voicing them. "M-may this lowly servant ask why, milord?" The dread deepened as Sesshoumaru turned his golden eyes to him. His cold eyes spoke of unspoken things.

"Do not question this Sesshoumaru, Jakken."

The servant bowed lowly many times, his head touching the floor each time. He was sweating as he thought of the many endings his life could go though. "Yes, milord!" He said many times, "This lowly servant apologies, milord." He continued to bow lowly. "I am sorry milord, I should know better."

Sesshoumaru _Hm_ -ed and Jakken hoped that meant everything was well, for now. You could never guessed with his lord. He bowed once again before leaving the room and running to do his lord's binding. By now you would have thought he would have learn to not question his lord. Some people or demons just don't learn. Ever.

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, continued to sip his tea as he waited for Rin to finish her breakfast. It didn't take long for her to finish as she was used to eating fast through their travels. Making sure she was indeed done, he stood up and made his way to the front of the Shiro and she followed him.

It didn't take them long to get there. Jakken was already there waiting for them with An-Uh along side. The two headed dragon was already packed for their travel which he wasn't sure how long it would take.

He walked up to the dragon and his cloud began to form under his feet. "Let's go, Rin." He started to ascend the sky.

Rin started to run towards the double headed dragon. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She gave a wide smile and mounted the dragon. Soon enough, they were up in the sky, following their lord.

"Ah! You ungraceful child! Why couldn't you run faster?" Jakken screeched as Sesshoumaru started to get further and further away. He was trying to sound like he used to but it wasn't working on Rin.

She gave him a wide smile. "Yes, Master Jakken." Rin laughed as the toad soon noticed that he was being left behind and hurried to grab the dragon's tail.

As they got nearer to Sesshoumaru though, they noticed their lord was waiting for them and Rin once again gave him a smile.

Sesshoumaru, seeing as they had already caught up to him, turn around and continued on. 'Finally,' unknowingly, his speed increased. 'Now, to find that wench.' And on they went, knowing that he would definitely find her.

* * *

The sun start to rise as morning started. Kagome groan and turned as the light started to bother her eyes and tried to cover herself with anything that was in range of her still sleepy mind and hand. It didn't work though as moment later she sat up and huffed, angry at the light of the sun. Couldn't it just come up a little bit later? She wanted to sleep some more! She huffed once again before looking down. Shippou was to her left, cuddled up into the sleeping back, not having a care in the world as the sun came up. She really wanted that care-freeness of his, maybe then she could at least sleep some more.

Deciding that she might as we just get up, she did as such. Standing up, carefully as to not awake the small child. She thought of yesterday and decided that she was felling better today. She stretched, 'Yep, definitely better.' As she started making her way to her bag, she thought of what she dreamed last night but she couldn't remember. Nothing came to mind as she try and try again. The only clue that she had was her being all sweaty, making her think it might had been something that she didn't want to remember.

Her backpack, which was technically a few steps from her sleeping bag but felt farther than that, and thinking of what to do next, she hesitated. She knew she was sweaty and she did not like being like that, yet she hesitated to go to the hot spring to take a bath. Her mind, the rational part of her at least, told her that she shouldn't be afraid, but her heart still trembled. She knew, really she did, that for example the sun was out and that it was day an nothing would happen to her but the nervousness wouldn't go away. Against the feelings of her heart, she decided to be strong and go take a bath. She needed to be strong for her and her family. Her mother had told her so.

Picking out her bathing supplies from her backpack, she stood up quick and made her way towards the spring from last night. The trip there was faster than she thought it would be and she gulped as she looked around the area. Nothing was in it and nothing seem to be out of place either. She stood there for a minute, second thinking her decision. Her desire to be clean won over and she decided to take her clothes off. Her desire to be done with it was in front of her mind and so she scrub and washed the sweat away fast. Her courage was good and all but still, fear was fear. 'Small steps,' she told herself as she was out of the springs the next minute, 'small steps...' She dressed just as fast and was on her way back to the camp.

As she entered the camp, Sango turned to her with a smile and she slowed down her fast walking. Miroku and InuYasha were also awake and she suspected that Shippou would be waking up soon.

"Good morning." She greeted them with a small smile.

"Morning Kagome-Chan."

"Good morning to you too, Lady Kagome."

"Feh."

She smiled again as everything was normal on this morning, at least everyone but her was normal -in her opinion at least-. Deciding to not think about it, she went on her away to put her supplies away and start on breakfast.

Breakfast was nothing new as InuYasha seem to way for her to finish. 'Seriously,' she thought, 'InuYasha and breakfast are never apart.' As she poured water to the pan, her view of field turned over and before she knew it she was on the floor.

"Kagome-Chan!" Sango was fast by her side.

Miroku soon followed her and put himself on Kagome's other side. InuYasha looked from where he was. "Lady Kagome, are you unwell?"

'Well that was a dumb question,' Kagome thought as she sat down, her right hand on her head. Everything was spinning and the dizziness did not want to go away. "I'm fine..." She said slowly as she paused.

"You don't look like you are." Sango's voice sounded very worried and she tried to reassure her.

"I'm fine Sango, don't worry." She looked towards breakfast and even though she was still feeling unwell, she went towards it. "I got to finish breakfast-"

"No. You don't look fine to me." The taijiya had a scout on her face.

"But, breakfast-" Kagome began.

"No." Sango stared at her with a stare that told her she will do as she was told, one way or another.

"But-"

Sango gave a sigh, knowing that Kagome would continue trying to make breakfast. "I'll do it." She told her as she went to where the pan was to finish breakfast. "Go over there and rest." She pointed towards where Shippou was still sleeping.

She frowned but did as she was told. Sango was strong when she was bent on something. As she saw Shippou wake up, she sat down by him and he came to her, most likely noticing something was wrong with her.

She patted his cute tail as she wonder what that dizzy spell was all about. 'I wonder why...' she thought for a second wondering. 'Most be because my period is almost here, or it could be stress.' She nod at herself, 'Yep.'

It didn't take long for Sango to finish and have a plate ready for her, the first one of all of them at that. She felt embarrassed. looking at Sango she shocked her head. Even though she felt a little sick still, dizzy spells always were like that, she didn't want any. She felt that if she ate anything, she might be throwing it back up. "Sorry, Sango. Not hungry." She told her.

"You are still feeling sick aren't you?" Sango bent down in front of her, brown eyes meeting blue.

"No." Kagome answer back, hoping that Sango didn't notice. She didn't want her friends to be worried.

Brown eyes stared hard, and Kagome felt like she might have been busted. Finally, Sango gave a sigh, "Knowing you, you won't say anything even if you are about to die." Kagome sweat drop, feeling like Sango was saying the truth. She couldn't be like that right? "I'm going to let it slide for now," Sango's eyes became more firm than they were before, "but tell me if you don't feel well, okay?" Kagome nod at her and Sango sighed once again, "Even if you don't tell me, I'll know one way or another," and as if finishing her sentence she thought, 'I'll keep an eye on you Kagome...'

Kagome gave her a smile. "I get it Sango."

"Good." Standing up, she went towards InuYasha and gave him Kagome's share. His love for ramen showed once again and everyone could have swore that they saw hears coming out from him as he ate it. She then went to finish passing out breakfast.

Kagome looked around as everyone ate, and wonder what the future would hold from here on out, wondering if this peace will continue for long.

Feeling a stare, she looked to her left and she saw Kikyo staring at her, as if studying. Once again, Kagome sweat drop but she waved at the other miko dismissively. It felt weird for even Kikyo to be worried for her, though she wasn't sure if she was, but even if they hadn't gotten along at the begining, now that they were friends, she didn't want her to be worried about her. She looked down at Shippou and continued petting him as he refused to let go of her to even eat.

It didn't take long for them to finish breakfast and pack everything in their camp, InuYasha was always a person that needed to rush. It kind of reminded her of how people lived in the future, always rushing about but she said nothing about it. They soon set out and the morning was uneventful. That is until she sensed a shard but before she could said anything, a neko-youkai jumped through her left right at her. She was so surprise that nothing came out of her, not even a screen. She couldn't even move.

The youkai grin, she was a hundred percent sure the cat grin, as his claws came out and aimed at her. Something red flashed in front of her and her view of the youkai was blocked.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" Shippou said jumping to her shoulder.

She stared at red for a few more second until Shippou's voice entered her mind. She blinked absently. "Yeah..." She startle as her mind once again registered that the youkai had a shard on it. "InuYasha, it has a shard!" She said moving slowly backwards.

"Of course it does. Don't they always?" The hanyo said sarcastically. He pushed with his Tessaiga, making the youkai draw back and it took an opportunity to slash at the hanyo. InuYasha blocked once again. Once Kagome was far away, he jumped back, making some space between the neko and him. "Kagome, where's the shard?" Even though the youkai seemed pretty weak, it could have regenerating powers, thanks to the shard, like many of the enemies they have fought.

Kagome took a step from behind InuYasha and looked at the neko. She hadn't really seen where it was but as soon as she saw the cat completely, she knew where it was. "It's in his heart." She felt her bow by her side and an idea came to mind. She could do it but would InuYasha follow her plan? She didn't want to harm him. But...

Deciding that InuYasha knew her well and she he, she hooked an arrow to her bow and took aim. Though InuYasha was right in front of her, she felt like the arrow would hit the cat. Shooting it, she held her breath, hoping InuYasha would jump at the last moment.

InuYasha, on the other hand, was about to jump towards the cat, who had jump to slash at him, but from the corner of his eyes he saw something and jumped just in time as a purified arrow rushed through and pierced the youkai right in its heart. It instantly purified the neko along with the jewel shard.

The girl from the future stepped to where the shard was lying, picked it up and put it in the shard around her neck. Turning around she gave a smile a triumph. It looked like her powers had become stronger that she had thought, though it might had been because the youkai was weak, and she felt proud of her self. Kikyo and her locked eyes and the dead miko nodded at her and Kagome was glad even she was proud of her.

Inuyasha _feh_ -ed. Putting Tessaiga back in its place, he continued on. Kikyo soon fell into step next to him and the others followed behind him.

Kagome was soon behind Sango and Miroku, looking down at her hands. She still felt fascinated with herself and she smiled at herself. Shippou, who was still in her shoulder, gave a smile as she stared at his adoptive mother, and patted her. She turned to him and they smiled together. It looked like today was a good day. Good day indeed.

Hours passed and nothing new had happened. Along the way, she chatted with Shippou. Every time she talked with him, she saw just how wiser and wiser he was getting. She knew that even though he looked like a child, he was older than her but well, he was still her baby. She took him from her shoulder and hugged him. He laughed as she did so. Her body suddenly tensed, as if feeling something she could still not sense. Her mind told her who it was before anything was in her radar. As the aura touched her radar, she tensed more. She knew that aura anywhere.

* * *

Half a day had soon passed by. The lord still could not sense anything but he knew nothing in life was fast. He would not be able to find the wench, as he started calling her, in just half a day. Of course, he will find her but it might still take some time. Though, he wanted to find her before her scent disappeared from his person. It was always better to have something... fresh to go with than something from memory.

Deciding to walk, he started to descend from the sky. He did not want Rin to get sick, and even though it was a warm day, in the sky the temperature was always colder than in the ground. He would not risk it.

Landing, he started walking. He did not know where he would be heading but he just followed his instincts. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Rin get off the two-headed dragon. She started to walk next to it right behind him. If she felt hungry at anytime, she could always get some supplies from the pouches the dragon was carrying.

It wasn't long before he caught a scent yet it didn't surprise him. 'InuYasha, what are you doing in this Sesshoumaru's lands?' He knew the village near the so titled 'InuYasha's forest' was near his lands. He gave a smirk. 'Maybe this Sesshoumaru should go and check.' Now there's a thought. Changing the direction he was heading, he followed the scent and soon enough he could feel the little pack that followed InuYasha.

Something felt as if something was missing and he scented the air. He could smell everyone, even the dead miko that now was a member of the group, yet he could not scent nor feel the human that didn't fear him.

'Why?' He though as he continue walking to them. He would find out soon enough.

* * *

InuYasha was talking lowly to Kikyo. For some reason, they always talked like that and it didn't bother him. Maybe she was always careful towards him because of his sensitive ears.

His ears twitched suddenly, and he tensed.

Kikyo sent out her aura and pulled it back as soon as she knew who it was.

"What is it InuYasha?" Miroku asked. He and Sango had looked towards him as soon as he tensed.

He growled lowly. "Sesshoumaru." Why was he here?

As if his name was all that needed to be said, he appeared ahead of them, just a distance away. A giggle was heard before the two-headed dragon appeared with a child next to it. Soon enough the toad that always seemed to follow the lord appeared.

Everyone got in battle mode. Even though he had helped them a few times in the past, you could never know with the demon lord.

InuYasha growled again. "What do you want Sesshoumaru?" His voice was angry, as it usually was when his half-brother appeared.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru was looking around, as if looking for something. Right away, the hanyo noticed this and he wondered-

"Where is the miko?"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: August 05, 2015, August 06, 2015 and August 07, 2015.  
> Well, adding details to this one was harder than chapter 3...Hope everything still makes sense though. As for those that had read these chapters before I revised them, you might noticed that details that were not there are now there. I'm trying to make it as "realistic" as possible. Specially on Kagome's Fears and such. And also, as the first chapters (meaning the story before I revised it) were short, this ones are now like 4 times the length, and I hope you guys are happy about it, and proud, cause well I am very proud of myself! And well, again, I hope the story makes more sense now, cause I might have missed some details when I first wrote it.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is the miko?

InuYasha was dumbfounded. What was he talking about? Was he blind? 'I always knew that he was stupid,' he thought and gave a snort. "Are you blind or something?' He waved his hand lazely towards Kikyo, "Don't you see her in front of you?'

Sesshoumaru looked at him as if he had lost his brain or something though his stare was still the same as always. "This Sesshoumaru does not repeat himself, half-breed."

"Seriously!" InuYasha huffed as it suddenly came to him that there was another miko in their group. 'Kagome!' He side glance quickly, hoping his brother, half brother, didn't notice him do so. 'Where is Kagome?' He became worried. Had something happened? And where was Shippou?

"Half-breed." Sesshoumaru's cold voice penetrated his mind, bringing him out of his thoughts and quickly changed his mood. Sesshoumaru always succeeded in irritating him, not that he would say that to anyone.

"Feh, that's none of your business." He stared at his brother and suddenly felt more superior to him as something flashed through his brother's, half brother, face. "Why do you want to know anyways?'

Sesshoumaru stayed quiet, just staring at InuYasha as if studying but in reality he was also asking himself that question. Why did he want to know anyways? He wasn't really sure but something was just nagging at him. He wanted to know where she was. Of course, he respected her and all for she did not fear him but he didn't think he would want to know where she was. He did not think that was normal. Yet, his mind was only going in the path of trying to find out how he was going to get the whereabouts of the miko from InuYasha.

"What the heck do you want with her, anyways?" The hanyo pointed at him, irritated at his stare and at his silent. He was answered with more stares.

'Hmm,' The daiyoukai noticed a shift behind him and though it might be time to leave. 'This Sesshoumaru doesn't think he would get the information, anyways.' He turned around, leaving InuYasha and his pack without saying a word. Rin, Jakken and An-Uh waited for him to passed them before starting to follow their lord.

"Hey!" Screeched InuYasha as he was ignored and he started to turned red in the face as he was ignore once again. "Hey! Don't just walk away from me!"

Kikyo placed her hand on his arm in an attempt to calm InuYasha down. She had met the lord in many occasions and she knew that he only talked when it was something that needed to be said and it seemed he would not be saying anything to them about why he wanted to meet her reincarnation. She expected him to just leave, leaving InuYasha screaming behind him but she was surprised when he stopped.

Sesshoumaru turned slightly, and paused for a second as if pounding what he was going to say. Finally opening his mouth , he said, "This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to you." and turned back to the way he was heading, Rin and Jakken following behind him once again, leaving a fuming InuYasha behind.

"Argg!" The hanyo screamed in frustration, itching to draw Tessaiga, "That bastard!" he just wanted to slide him up soo badly! He suddenly turned on the group, slightly surprising a deep in thought Miroku. "What the hell was that about anyways!?"

"He must have wanted to speak with Kagome." Kikyo said calmly. Something was telling her there was something deeper here but she did not know what.

"Most likely," began Sango, "Sesshoumaru did worked with us to defeat Naraku because of Kagome." She wasn't even surprise about that any more. Kagome was too kind hearted for her own good. She liked making friends with everyone, even if they were enemies. She, herself, was an example. 'I guess Sesshoumaru is another one.'

"Like that matters!" InuYasha did not like their enemies having 'friendly' relationships with them, specially his brother. 'Half brother!'

"It might be as Sango said." The monk finally said. He looked towards Sango and then InuYasha. 'Thought I am not sure but something tells me something greater is at work.' And when something told him something, he was usually right. He looked at the dead miko and something seemed to passed through them.

"Fuck that! That bastard is not our friend to be in a talking relationship with Kagome!" A shiver ran through him at that possibility. Nope, definitely not friends. They might have been something close to allies once upon a time but not now, and never again. 'And definitely not friends!' Calming down a little, he looked around. "Where is Kagome, anyways?" It seemed as if he had finally remember that and not knowing where she was worried him. And as if an afterthought, he added, "And Shippou?"

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the group ahead of them, having seemed everything that had transpired just a few moments ago.

Kagome stared at the empty space for a few moments. She was confused. She had heard everything that had been said, it wasn't hard to not hear everything since InuYasha had such a loud mouth, and... it confused her that he was acting so normal.

Well, the lord always acted cold and emotionless and somehow it didn't surprised her but then it was as if he didn't remember anything. Was that possible? 'I mean, it did looked as if it was someone else completely that had been acting that night. Was mama's theory correct and he had been like when InuYasha transforms? '

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down, just having remembered that Shippou was in her arms.

"What's wrong?" His emerald eyes seemed confused. At the moment, they were both hiding behind a few big and thick trees that seemed to hid them perfectly well. As the group continued to talk, she lifted her finger and made a shhh sound.

She glanced at the group once again, thinking of what to do. Her friends were still talking but this time, InuYasha had lowered his voice more. Seemed that he wasn't angry anymore but she wondered what they were saying. 'Shippou most likely can hear them.' She glanced down at the kit and then back at the group. InuYasha seemed to be looking around. 'He must be looking for us.' She closed her eyes, her mind eyes looking at herself to see if she still had the barrier around herself. Still having it, she thought of what to do now. She needed an excuse or it might seen weird to everyone that she disappeared.

As a slap sounded through the air, she looked away and went deeper into the forest that surrounded her. She might just find what she needed.

The small kit on her hand looked up at her, thinking of what Kagome might be up to. She usually wasn't like this meaning something might had happened. Since she was acting like this when Sesshoumaru was around, it must have meant that it involved him but something was telling him to not ask any questions, and he didn't want to hurt his mother figure. Instead, he moved out of her hands and moved to her left shoulder as she crouched to inspect a plant.

She hmm-ed as she turned the plant around. "This might work," she whispered lowly. She stood up and walked faster to another plant and inspected it. As the process continued for a few minutes, she and Shippou stayed quiet. Finally having everything she needed, she looked around and finding the way she thought she had come from, started making her way but a minute later, she got lost.

Sweating lightly as she wasn't one to get lost easily she turned her head to her left. "Shippou, dear," She waited for him look at her to continue, "can you sense where the other are?" She gave a small nervous laugh and Shippou sighed. Smelling around, he pointed out the way they had come from that would connect to the others. She began to run slightly and when she saw that Shippou was uncomfortable in her shoulder, she took him into her hands and held him there. 'Wait.' A thought stroked her suddenly, 'Why didn't I just used my powers to find them?' Having no answer to that, then shook her head slightly and sighed as she entered the pathway that InuYasha and the others were still at.

The others turned to her as she stopped to catch her breath. She felt as if she ran the miles they made her run in school but she hadn't run that much, had she?

"Sorry guys," she inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm her raising heart. "I kind of got lost while trying to pick up some herbs I saw over there." She smiled, an apologetic smile painting her face. She felt Shippou, who was still in her arms, stiffen slightly and she tighten her grip slightly hoping he wouldn't say anything. Thankfully he didn't and she sighed in relief.

InuYasha came forward, stopping right in front of her face. "Where the heck were you?" His voice was loud but it sounded as if he was trying to hold back.

Kagome, on the other hand, got irritated by his tone of voice. "I just told you," She began, her voice echoing the angriness in it. "I was picking some herbs I saw but got lost in the way." She glared at him, daring him to say anything else. When he didn't she exhaled, and took her time to look at her other companions. She looked from Kikyo to Sango and finally to Miroku. "Did...something happened?"

Miroku and Kikyo glanced at each other and they knew what to say. Sango saw the glance and wasn't sure what was about to be said so decided to stay quiet.

InuYasha, being InuYasha of course, did not follow this glance. "Like-!"

"Nothing happened, Lady Kagome." Miroku spoke suddenly. His voice sounded calm to the high schooler.

"Really...?" Kagome asked him, her voice was low and a little doubtful.

"Well, of course, Lady Kagome. What would make you think otherwise?" He asked her carefully, his voice giving nothing away.

"No, nothing." She said after a pause.

Shippou's little hands laid in her arms and tighten. Feeling it, she looked down at him and give him a hidden smile. Looking up, she looked at InuYasha, who had been quiet since the little interruption. "Is something wrong, Inu?"

He said nothing as he seemed to pout silently.

"InuYasha?" She asked again. "What were you trying to say, anyways? Wait, were you trying to even say anything?" It sounded as if it was an afterthought.

"Of course I was!" His voice raised slightly, "I was going to say 'like hell something happened! Of course it did! You disappeared and suddenly just come back as if nothing happened!'" He turned around as if he was one of those kids that would turn their back on you when dissatisfied or very angry.

She laughed lowly and she saw her friend's fluffy ears twitched. He turned around so fast that if she had blinked she would have missed it. "You laughed!" His face seemed to be getting redder and redder by the minute.

"Sorry, sorry." she said, trying not to laugh. "I won't do it again. Promise." She swore to both her disappearing and laughing at him.

He stared at her for a second and turned around, walking on the path they had been walking on just a few minutes. He looked to be ignoring her but she paid it no mind. Like this, she could forget today's incident. Still though, why would they hide Sesshoumaru's little...visit from her? She would expect InuYasha to hide it from her, knowing how he was with his brother, but her friends?

Glancing at the others one by one, her eyes caught Miroku's and Kikyo's for a few second. She shook her head, 'They are too smart for their own good,' and began following InuYasha, Shippou still in her arms.

The others began following at a slower pace, thinking of InuYasha's reason and their own reason for hiding Sesshoumaru's visit.

'Hm,' began Miroku, 'It would seem that this might have been the better option.' His purple eyes shifted towards the girl from the future. 'But it would seem that Lady Kagome is indeed hiding something.' His thoughts paused for a moment. 'Whatever it is, I am sure she would tell us when she is ready.'

Kikyo, too, had similar thoughts but no one spoke of what had transpired.

Shippou soon moved to Kagome's left shoulder. and they slowly began to fall back towards the end of the group. "Kagome?" The kit began low, not wanting anyone to hear them, especially InuYasha. "Why did you hide?" He was sure that she had voluntarily hidden away from Sesshoumaru and he wasn't sure why. As he stared at her, something passed through her eyes, but she hid it quickly and a small smile pasted itself in her face. "I'll tell you someday Shippou, maybe someday..." She trailed off and she petted his right cheek.

Kirara had been listening to them as she was near and was a demon. Knowing the reason for her hiding away jumped down from Sango's right shoulder and jumped up to Kagome's right shoulder with ease, and rub her little cheeks against the miko trying to give her comfort. She was the only one that knew and she will do anything she could to help the woman. Kagome petted her too and gave her a smile.

And just like that they continued walking.

Soon enough, the day went by and before the group knew it, hours had passed.

Walking so much was a norm for them but today, she felt so tired. The air she was breathing seemed to not be enough as the steps became heavier and heavier.

"Kagome?" Shippou asked worriedly.

"Hm?" This seem to be everything she could say as she looked tiredly.

He jumped from the ground up to her shoulder, her left shoulder, and put his right hand on her forehead to feel for a fever. "You don't seem to have a fever... Are you okay?" By this time, Sango had noticed she had fallen behind of the group more than usual and made her way towards Shippou and Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Shippou. Don't worry." She said slowly as she struggled a little to walk.

"You don't seem fine to me." Sango told her in a voice that left no arguments.

But Kagome just had to be the one to argue, or she didn't hear it in the taijiya's voice. "No, no, I'm-"

"You are not." Brown eyes stared at blue eyes.

Shippou started at the two living girls and hoped that Sango would do something or somehow ask Kagome what was wrong with her. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything so it was time for him to just watch.

"You need to rest."

"No." She stopped as soon as Sango said that. "And still, there is light until we can stop." She looked at the sky, making sure what she said was true.

"It doesn't matter, you are stopping and resting. Now." Sango did not want her to fall sick. Kagome had been feeling sick this morning and it could be that she might already be sick but she knew Kagome. She wouldn't rest unless forced to.

Kagome, on the other hand, gave a sigh. The rest did sound appealing at the moment but they couldn't stop just because she was feeling a little tired. "We won't stop," Sango was about to protest but Kagome continued, "but I could rest if you let me borrow Kilala." She glance at her. "Is that okay?"

Sango smiled at her, at least she had partially won. "Yes of course." She looked down as the cat brushed against her leg and then went to Kagome's side and transformed. "But are you okay?"

Kagome got on Kilala and looked towards Sango. "Yeah, just a bit tired." She gave a tired smile and Kilala began walking.

Sango looked at the retreating back of Kagome and only a thought came to mind. 'You never get tired so easily though...' but no words came out as she started to walk, following the neko-youkai, the kit and the miko.

Minutes later, as the sun continue its descend in the sky, Kagome fell asleep. Shippou, not being able to do much else, stayed beside her (on top of Kilala's head), making sure nothing would happen while she sleep.

And once more, Sango stared at her sister. "What is happening to you, Kagome...?" She whispered, not noticing she had said anything at all and jumped when the monk, who was to her left, answered her.

"I don't know, Sango. I really don't know."

* * *

The sun was setting as the small pack that contained an Imp, a small human child, a two headed dragon and a Daiyoukai stopped for the evening. Sesshoumaru looked around, spreading his youki along with his senses to make sure nothing would be hidden. When nothing was felt by him, he seated himself near a tree far enough from the river that was near them so that no water splashed him when Rin started playing in it. It had happened once before and he did not enjoyed the little incident. He closed his eyes as Rin, along with Jakken, went into the river to catch some fishes for dinner. He heard her giggled right after a splash sounded. It sounded like Jakken had fallen, as usual, into the river. One would think he would learn after it had happen so many times.

Soon enough, her giggles and the imp's grumbles faded out as his thoughts turned to today's event. It was unusual of him to not see the strange miko with the half-breed. Of course, that time he had founded her near the sacred mountain she had been alone, and also when he had found her during the final fight against Naraku- maybe it wasn't unusual but it was still strange. It seemed as if she hadn't been with them for a few days since he could not make out her scent that well. He wasn't sure why it troubled him that he couldn't do such thing. He sniffled slightly as if doing so would help him find the scent of the miko.

Instead, something else found his nose. He growled lowly. The scent that was slightly on him seemed to chase him, making him forget of today and making him turn to his still pending... problem. How was he going to find the wench when he couldn't even pick up her scent? Granted, it hasn't been that long since he left his Shiro but he had hoped, even if it was unusual for him to do such a thing, to find anything that was close to the scent that was clinging to him. He couldn't really put his claw in it, but it seemed as if he had had the scent around him before. He wasn't sure, but if he was, it most had been maybe once since it wasn't giving him any clues. But from where? He though and though but he had been traveling his lands for too long for him to say where, and when.

His beast, on the other hand, seemed to like the scent but something about it... was appealing to him. It was as if there were some emotions with the scent that didn't agree with him. He wasn't sure. He was sure she was like all those humans of this time, greedy, and dirty.

'Not the strange miko,' his supposedly quiet beast silently said. He frowned at that. True enough, she was different. She thought about everyone else but herself. She wasn't greedy, selfish and definitely not dirty. If it was her, or someone like her, he wouldn't think he would mind. A strange feeling entered his body and he frowned once again. It wasn't her... He thought of her as his Lady and frowned yet again as the feeling he got this time didn't seemed unpleasant.

The sun descended as another day came into night.

* * *

'Finally,' was the first thought that came to the wolf lord's mind as he saw the western Shiro. He looked to the side and Ayame seemed to give a sigh as she too saw the Shiro. She seemed tired and he was sure she wanted a comfortable place to rest for the rest of the day as it was just midday.

He stepped forward, looking at the barriers that surrounded the Shiro. The barriers were still the same as the last time he had visited the western Shiro, making it easier for him to work on making a small entrance for him and his group. As soon as a small gap was available, he entered and right next to the barrier were some servants.

"Welcome Lord of the Eastern Lands." They vowed as one and he gave them a nod.

"Thank you." He waited for them to rise from their vow before getting down to business. "I have come hoping to get an audience with Lord Sesshoumaru. Could you please tell him I am here?" He knew the lord didn't like when someone came unannounced but he was sure that this would be good for him to know. No, he was sure he would be glad he had come. Maybe.

"I am sorry, Lord Kouga, but my Lord is not at the Shiro." The maid, most likely the head maid while Sesshoumaru wasn't around, began. "Lord Sesshoumaru left just a few days before you arrived, Lord Kouga."

Kouga hmm-ed. "Do you know when he might come back?"

The maid shook her head. "My Lord did not say."

"I see." He looked towards his mate and then turned back towards the youkai in front of him. "Is it possible for us to wait for him?" He stared at her and the maid seem to be troubled at his request. "Of course, I would also like to let my mate rest." At that, the maid looked towards Ayame and seemed to reconsider.

"Please come this way." She turned and began walking towards the castle's doors.

'I'll stay for just a week.' He told himself, 'if Sesshoumaru is not back by then, then I'll go back to my lands. Only a week.' He thought as he walked inside.

Soon enough a week went by and once again Kouga and his small group were standing at the front. "Please inform Lord Sesshoumaru that I was here." He thought about saying something else but thought otherwise. "My mate is close to giving birth so I'll be leaving now. Thank you for letting us stay."

The maid bowed to him as he said this. "It was nothing, Lord Kouga." She stood straight but kept her eyes low. " I hope your trip back home is a safe one."

Kouga grinned. "Thanks," and with that he departed.

* * *

He touched down on his castle as the barriers easily let him through. It had been a few months since he had left his castle and being back brought him a small relief. Soon enough, Rin, who was on Ah-Un, landed behind him. He waited for her to position herself behind him to start walking towards the inside of the castle.

His servants, like usual, were waiting with their heads low so as not to irritate him. As he entered the castle, the servants began to scatter to continue their jobs. His head servant stayed behind him though, waiting for him to acknowledge her. He paused and glanced at her.

The female, seeing as she had his attention, bowed once again and began speaking. " While my Lord was away, the Lord of the Eastern Lands came on a visit along with his mate." She paused.

Sesshoumaru said nothing as he thought about the maggot wolf, what could he want?

"They stayed for a week and when they saw that my Lord would not be coming back, the Lord said he would be leaving and to tell my Lord that he had been here." She paused once again and he waited for her to continue. It seemed as if she was not sure if she should say what she wanted to say next. She nod to herself. "Excuse me if I am assuming something my Lord, but it seemed that it was something important."

Sesshoumaru paused once again and then started once again making his way into the castle. "When was this?" He spoke, the maid following his strides without any problem.

"Around five days after my Lord left the castle."

"Hn." He responded, sounding as if he did not care.

"Since Lady Ayame was heavenly pupped, he had decided to leave since it seemed she might give birth soon." They continued walking. Sesshoumaru 'Hn' once again, and knowing her Lord, she knew she was being dismissed. She bowed once again and left from where they had come.

"Emi," Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her and she came scurrying back to her Lord's Side. She bowed again, awaiting his orders. "prepare some things for our travels along with Rin's."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed a little lower and then hurried to his binding.

He turned to Rin, who was still following him, "Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said as she flashed him her innocent toothy smile.

"Go and eat something." He told her. They had arrived early as it was not close to midday. She had yet to eat something. "Make sure you are ready in about an hour to depart again,"

"Yes!" She turned towards the way she knew the dining hallway was at. Jakken soon followed her after glancing at his Lord.

He soon got to his studio and started checking on papers that might had accumulated while he was away. He check them and time went fast. As his internal clock told him that an hour was about to pass, he looked at the papers that were still on the side that he had yet to touch. He didn't do much in an hour but it was better than nothing.

Standing up, he made his way towards the front of his Shiro. Rin and Jakken would be waiting there for him. The servants that were present bowed to him. He walked to the front and started forming his cloud. Fast, Rin seated herself on Ah-Un and Jakken followed suit and climbed on the double headed dragon. Feeling they were ready, the dragon began following their master to the air.

Their travel was silent and without incidents. It took them but a few hours to get to the Eastern Lands. Flying to destinations always made it fast. As they touched down, the sun started descending the sky, wanting to let their counter part into the sky.

In front of him, awaiting his arrival, were two of the many servants in the Eastern Lord's castle. The servants vowed low to him, as they should do to any lord, and waited a few seconds before raising their heads again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, our lord has been expecting you." They spoke in unison and he raised his eyebrow slightly. It wasn't a weird sight but it was a rare sight when he did come upon demons that were so in sync. Knowing how the Western lord was, they continued, " Our lord's heir has been born and he would like to show him to lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru pondered this. "Hn."

They turned a little sided ways. "This way, lord Sesshoumaru." One of the two servants, the one to the right, started walking at a even pace to not seem rude to the lord and Sesshoumaru started following. The second one, he noticed, waiting until he, Rin and Jakken passed to follow them. Rin seemed to be nervous and he took noticed to remember that they were surrounded by wolves, that which she feared since the time they met.

The castle, as always, was surrounded by a barrier that he could easily pass as he was the most powerful of the coordinator rulers. It stood tall as always, and he noticed that it hadn't changed much from his last visit a couple of centuries ago. To every other demon or human that came near it, it didn't seem any different than a cave full of wolves. The lords that wasn't the strongest could only show the castle to someone they wished. For a second, he pondered if the wolf had already shown this to the pack that was his half-brothers. His thoughts returned to what was in front of him when the servants started speaking to him.

A few turns letter, after memorising the way, they arrived at a door that was beautifully painted with wolves and the forest around them. He looked at it and noticed how different their cultures might be, even though they might both be canines.

The servant in the front kneeled to the right. "My Lord, lord Sesshoumaru is here to see you."

"Ah! Let him come in!"

The servant slid the shogi door towards the left and Kouga came into view, his first born pup in his hands.

"Sesshoumaru! Come!"

The inu-youkai entered the nursing room, seemingly uncaring as the Eastern heir growl slightly. Rin seemed to pause and stare, not sure what she should do. Sesshoumaru turned slightly and stared at her. She seem to get what he meant and slowly entered the nursing room as well.

Kouga grinned and went to show Sesshoumaru the pup. "His name is Ichiro." He said, knowing how Sesshoumaru was from all the years they have both been lords.

White hair tilted sides a little as a silent approval went by. The pup seemed to have redish hair, much like his mother and his fur seemed to be white as well. He was paled, making it stronger that he took after the northern wolf tribe over his sire' wasn't sure what the color of the pups eyes were, as he had the closed, but he had a stron guess that they were green like his mother. He seemed to take pretty well after her from him looking anyways.

Kouga grinned again. He bent down and showed Ichiro to Rin. "Isn't he cute?"

Rin was quiet and trembled a little as he got close but her eyes shined as they landed on the pup.

"Want to hold him?" He asked next. He knew of her fear and maybe this would make it less.

She seem hesitant. She looked at the pup, then at him. She paused and then turned her eyes towards Sesshoumaru, pausing again. She looked back at the pup and finally nod her head.

Kouga smiled big, small progress was good. He bent down and with one hand, positioned her hands to be able to hold the pup. Placing the small bundle on her hands, he saw her stare in awe at Ichiro and he smiled again.

Turning away, he began talking, "Let's go to my study." He started walking and when he saw Rin starting to follow he turned to her. "You can stay here, Rin! Hold him all the you want!"

Rin looked fearful at that and for a second he thought she was fearful of staying alone with his son, where something similar to what happened to her could happen again. Thankfully, the words that came from her were different and he was glad.

"W- what if Rin drops him? What if Rin hurts him?" Her voice was fearful. She knew accidents could happen and she didn't want to hurt an innocent child, even if it was by accident.

"Don't worry, Sako and Migiko will stay with you. Nothing will happen but just in case something does, okay?" He told her, hoping this would take her fears away.

She seem to pondered on it and finally deciding, she nod at him. He smiled at her and then continued on his way. Sesshoumaru followed him but not before saying, "Jakken." That one thing held everything he wanted to say and Jakken eep-ed, knowing that if something happened, it would more than his life…

They got to the Ookami's study pretty fast as it was near to the family wing. The door was opened to them and then closed behind them as they entered the study. The Eastern lord sat down in his sit and the motion for Sesshoumaru to do the same, signalling the seat in front of his low table.

Kouga was quiet for a minute or so, expecting for Sesshoumaru to begin talking but he should had expected otherwise. He gave a loud sigh. "I… discovered something a few months ago." He raised his head and looked at the inu-youkai straight in the eyes; he definitely wanted to see his reaction first handed.

Sesshoumaru sat stoick, wondering of what importance it was that he had to come here for something that the wolf discovered.

"You...have a mate, Sesshoumaru."

An electric shock passed the Western Lord, and it shocked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: August 07, 2015, August 09, 2015, August 10, 2015, February 24, 2017, March 8, 2017, and February 05, 2018.
> 
> Wow, I am actually working faster in revising this chapters. That might be because of my cute Wen-Chan~ That cute Kohai is soo cuteeee, and i just feel so motivated with her! And well, because of her...there will be surprises in the near future...hopefully? I still hope you guys enjoyed the revised version of this.
> 
> -So it seemed I lied...that was like 1 and something years ago...lol so long ago. But I'll try to revise faster..Those days are so far apart. In case you guys haven't noticed, I actually don't post the revised chapter until i finisht ehm, so I had this chapter since August, 2015….and i just finished ti Febraury, 2018….Aren't I awesome?
> 
> About the servant's names….
> 
> They are Sako (左子) which is written with the Kajis for Left (direction) and child while Migiko(右子) which is written with the Kanjis for right (the directions) and child. Pretty simple but I thought it would be fitting.-
> 
> So? What do you think people? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think. I know it's been a long time. But I hope that u enjoyed it. Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys liking it? I hope this story, now that its revised, it seems better. I am not sure if anyone from AO3 has actually read my story(ies) before but I would be glad if you have. If you haven't no worries, I am glad you are reading it now. 
> 
> As I said, this is my first time using AO3 (to upload this stories since my sister likes using Ao3) and if something is wrong, please tell me and I'll try to fix it.
> 
> Thank you!

An electric shock passed the Western Lord, and it shocked him.

Another sigh left the Eastern lord as his suspicions seem to be correct. 'I just knew it…' He glanced towards the window in his study and then looked back at the Inu Youkai. 'Now what to do?'

Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was speaking - more like yelling - with his beast. 'What have you done!?' There was silence as he waiting for his beast to speak to him but nothing came. 'Who did you mated with?!' More silence followed his question and he sighed. 'Be this way then.'

He wondered, this time to himself and not his beast, who he mated. He thought - for a while now - that the only one that his beast had desired to mate was the strange miko from his half-brother's pack, Kagome. Even he, himself, was interested in her and that was why weird thoughts of her appeared in him mind from time to time.

Could they had mated the miko? The thought brought to him an emotion that he did not understood yet he enjoyed it.

'Wouldn't she said something about it though?'

He didn't know her personally but from how she was when he was around, she seemed like an outspoken woman. She would tell him if it was her… right?

"Sesshoumaru?" The Wolf Lord called out, hoping to get his attention.

Sesshoumaru focused his eyes in the Lord in front of him and raised his eyebrow at him, showing him that he had his attention.

Kouga sighed again; he had been doing so a lot today. "I'm guessing you didn't know. I mean I expected as much." There was silence as he mumbled the last part to himself.

Sesshoumaru stared at the wolf and already knowing the answer he was going to get, dared to ask the question in his mind, hoping for a different one. "Who is this one's mate?"

Another sigh from the wolf. They just weren't ending today. "You know I can't tell you. Those have been rules since ancient times, our tradition, and I am not about to break them." He paused for a few seconds, "Those are there for youkai like us anyways, who only take one mate." He comb his claws through his bangs, trying to get some comfort from the action. He debated in giving him a clue for another few seconds, his decision coming easier to him than he thought. "I will tell you though," he paused as he looked at Sesshoumaru, "that you seem to know her. Maybe acquaintance with her?" He leaned back at his unsureness, not sure how close Kagome and the western lord were before this happened.

He pondered on his hint as Sesshomaru glared at him. 'Should be okay, no?' He couldn't give him a hint more easier than that or tradition would be damned. He loved Kagome and all, and wanted her to be happy, so he needed to follow tradition and let Sesshoumaru found her himself.

Sesshoumaru had already expected this answer but was still a little disappointed when the wolf didn't give him much to go by. He, Sesshoumaru, knew many and an… acquaintance could be anyone. Knowing nothing else will come out of this, the Western Lord stood up. As he was about to slide open the door, he paused as the Worf Lord's voice drifted to his ears.

"You can stay the night if you want. I'm sure Rin wouldn't mind playing more with Ichiro." A grin could be heard in his voice.

He pondered for it for a seconds and continued on his way towards Rin who still had the Wolf in her small arms.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Came her excited voice to see her lord back. She stood as fast as she could with the small bundle in her hands as to not drop hiim. The two identical demons were fast at her side, wanting to be there if she did fall, not wanting for the human child and their lord's heir to be injured in the process. If Rin noticed she gave no indications of it as she stood right next to her lord, not being able to hug his leg as she usually did. "Will we be staying the night?" She asked looking up at him. Her eyes seemed to beg him and he knew she was holding herself back as they were in another lord's home. His hand took his usual place in her head and she beamed at him already knowing his answer.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," One of the twins said, "our Lord have rooms ready." She said, letting the silent words hand in the air. He gave them a small nod and they bowed to him. Rin played a few more hours before he told her she needed to eat. Finishing eating, Rin stood up with a bright smile, already making a beeline towards were Ichiro was, most likely already resting.

"Rin."

She turned around towards him, and he small turned into a frown.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Her energetic self was gone and she turned back towards the door, this time making her way towards the room provided to her. One of the twins took her to her room and he too made his way towards his room, which the other twin showed him.

"Please have a good rest, Lord Sesshoumaru." She said and she turned the way they had come from.

It was expected that that night, he did not have a good rest. Next morning saw them making their way out of the castle with some of the wolves bowing at his departure. He now had a 'mate' to find.

He opened his eyes as that memory passed by the front of his mind. More than two moon cycles have pass since then. Since that morning, he had not stopped searching for her, his 'mate'. Thoughts of what he would do with her crossed his mind in the last two moon and one in general kept always responding to itself.

Kill her.

Of course, that would be very disgraceful and he crossed the thought as soon as it came but lately the thought kept staying longer and longer in his mind, making him really contemplate it. Along with thinking of such things, he had been trying to talk to his beast but like those moons ago, the beast said nothing to him. No reaction from him since he met the wolf lord.

No, that was wrong, there had been one other time when he had had a reaction from him, even though it was a small one.

_"Sesshoumaru!" The lord blinked slowly as his talked with his beast once again had nothing but silence from it. He turned his eyes to his half-brother, who glared him down. "What do you want now?!"_

_Sesshoumaru slowly shifted his eyes towards the group. As usual, the other members of Inu-Yasha's pack were one step behind the hanyou, showing once again the half-breed had acted without saying much to them. It really did not surprised the lord as he had seen him do it so many times before. This had lead to the miko to be put on more danger than she should had been._

_As he thought of the miko, an image of her and the poison master came to mind and he had to hold in a growl, his beast reacting to this. Sesshoumaru once again blinked slowly, not expecting his beast to also act up at the memory._

_A growl once again came and this time his eyesight went back to the hanyou. "That is none of your business."_

_"Hah!" Came Inu-Yasha's respond. He really didn't know what his bast of a brother was thinking at times._

_"The Miko." The Lord's voice sounded over the silence surrounding them and it shocked Inu-Yasha for a second, not expecting to say anything else. "Where is the miko?"_

_This time he was fast to answer as he already knew that somehow his brother seemed to be interested in Kagome. "That's no business of yours killing perfection."_

_This time Sesshoumaru didn't hold back his growl. "Do not try this Sesshoumaru's patience, half-breed."_

_"Actually," Came a voice from behind Sesshoumaru, who were sitting comfortable a little further away from them, having seem to adapt themselves like Kagome had done. "Kagome went home." Kikyo supplied to him, not really wanting a fight to start._

_The elder brother turned to her, giving her a long stare before the monk decided to also give a small piece of information._

_"Yes." She said as he felt Sesshoumaru's heavy stare on him. "She had to do something on her.." He paused for a second trying to think of a word that might not really raise any questions towards their time travelling friend, "village." His voice gave nothing away as it stayed calm, his years of being a monk kicking in._

_Sesshoumaru's stare linger a while longer before he walked pass them, giving nothing away as he thought of the miko that wasn't in the group at the moment. Once out of sigh of the group, he turned back and his thoughts went to the unpredictable miko._

_'Just why…' He thought as he turned back the way he was headed, 'does this Sesshoumaru care?'_

His mind came back to the present as Rin came to his side, a handful of flowers on her. Seeing his expression, she smiled and silently placed them to his left. She turned around cheerfully, seemingly on a mission to pick up some more for who knows what.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few seconds and then turned his eyes to the flowers she had left him. He picked a flower and brought it near his face, a smirk appearing on his face.

'You will end like this flower, my mate,' poison from his claws slowly ate the flower,'but it won't be by my claws.' Leftover poison slowly dripped to the ground, the grass and dirt hissing away fast.

From afar, Jakken started widely at his lord and shivered as the smirk continued to stay on his face. He hope it wasn't towards him that his lords had those thoughts...

* * *

Kagome looked around as she rubbed her stomach. It really wasn't as big as one would expect a belly to be at the months she was at.

Yes, she was pregnant.

'I am glad that my belly doesn't grow much,' she thought rubbing it some more. she just wanted to make sure in a way that the baby was still there.

She had found out a few months ago when her period hadn't come at all. Of course, like every normal person, she had expected it to be the stress but when nothing happened again, she had gone back to her house, back to the future, and tested herself.

She had been surprised, her mom had been surprise, and tears were everywhere but in the end she had been happy. After she had calmed down, the fears came into place. She wasn't sure how she was going to give birth to her baby. She definitely couldn't go to a hospital and give birth. What if her baby didn't look human enough and they took it away?

She voiced that to her mother and her mother right away had thought of what to do. Her mother had listen to some of the neighbors which had said that midwives programs could be studied. There was a school in Tokyo, Teikyo University, which offered a quick program. It could be completed from six months to a year. It was fast and her mother had right away signed up for it.

Of course, they didn't know anything about hanyo pregnancies. They only hoped that she knew what she was doing by the time the baby wanted to be here.

Already, her mother was advanced in her class and had finished some of the classes required for the course. Her mother was trying very hard for her and she was grateful for it. Since last month, she had been going home monthly so she could be checked by her mother, to make sure everything was well with her pregnancy - at least human well. She had been surprised by her mother's fast knowledge in midwifery and she felt relief that she had someone - that she and her baby had someone to check on them.

From everything so far, it seemed to be normal - everything but the size of her belly. she worried that something might be wrong. They just didn't have any information about hanyou pregnancy or births. Well, she knew the chances of dying were high but she wasn't going to tell her mother that. There was also something else she had decided right off the bat.

She was not going to tell Sesshoumaru about the baby.

Yes, it was wrong of her to not tell him - it was going to be his heir and all - but his dislike for hanyou told her everything she needed to know.

If he knew about it, he might even try to kill it - like he had try to kill InuYasha on so many occasions- and she did not want to lose her baby. It was hers and hers alone.

Her hand went over her belly once again.

Just how many months will it take it to want to come out?

"Kagome!"

She stopped, her arm dropping to her side. "Yes?" She had been on cloud nine so she wasn't sure who had been the one to call her.

"Why do you keep wearing those clothes?" Came the voice of the uncle of her unborn baby.

At the moment, she was wearing a loose dark green colored blouse; it had flowers here and there. Her pants were a light blue color, loosen - her mother had given her a speech about what she should wear now that her body wasn't her own - and comfortable. Of course, she wasn't going to tell him what the clothes meant. She was planning though on telling Shippou and Kirara.

Remembering his words, she knew he didn't mean it in a bad way. She knew, really, but-

"I told you already, I like them." It came out in a clip voice.

His ears twitched as he thought for a second. A hand laid itself on his left hand.

"Keh," His ears teached again and he turned, continuing on the path they were at. Kikyo smiled slightly at everyone and then she too continued next to InuYasha.

"Psst," came Shippou's voice, "I like your clothes, don't worry Kagome."

Kagome smiled. " Thank you, Shippou." She looked around quickly. "Later, I want to tell you something." She whispered, "okay?"

Shippou nod vigorously. He looked surprised yet slightly hopeful. Was she finally going to tell him things that she said she would?

* * *

As they stopped for the night, Kagome gathered her bath supplies. She was not taking her bag with her - she could not be carrying heavy stuff and her bag could get really heavy at times -.

She looked at Shippou as she stood up. He was giddy on his feet and ready to leave when she was ready.

"I'm going for a bath." She told everyone as she started heading towards the spring InuYasha had told her was there earlier and Shippou ran all the way to walk right next to her.

They had made it a point of always stopping near a spring when they could as she was easily tired. They thought something was wrong with her, that maybe she was sick, and she told them otherwise but they didn't believe her. Kikyo might had been the only one that was closer to the truth but she was not saying anything.

She looked around, and her eyes pinpoint what she was looking for right next to the taijiya. The two tailed cat seemed to feel her stare and looked at her staring back. Kagome smiled at her and with her head and eyes made a signal for Kirara to followed her.

She entered the trees surrounding the camp, hoping that Kirara had understood her. She wanted to also tell her for she had been there with her. As she reached the spring with Shippou, she saw the neko-youkai.

The cat meowed as a greeting and Kagome kneeled down to pat her head.

She looked around, she wanted to find something to sit before she started. She found a small rock near it.

"Hmm, so-" she looked at Shippou, who sat at her feet, "a few months ago some things happened…" she paused and she could see Shippou thinking, "Kirara helped me back then, in a way," said neko meowed and Shippou pat her head grateful to her, "but now…" she paused, trying to find the words, "you are going to be a big brother!"

Both youkai looked startled at her words.

"I'm going to be a big brother…?" Shippou said slowly, thinking of the reasons that could be possible. 'Did that mean…?'

Kagome stared at him as his mind worked out the details. He might still be considered a child in the youkai society but she knew he was smart for the little body he had.

Kirara jumped on her laps, meowing here and there, as if questioning how she felt - and indeed she was, for she knew how the miko had felt when all of these had happened many moons ago -. Kagome smiled at her, "I'm okay Kirara, I'm happy I'm having this baby."

"Wh- Who's the father…?" She heard the kit say lowly.

She bent forward a little, mindful of her nonexisting stomach, and put her elbows in her knees. "You won't believe it." She said, smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"I believe anything you tell me." He looked her dead in the eyes, telling her that he was serious about it. She stared back, not saying anything. "It's Sesshoumaru, isn't it?"

Her mouth made an O and Kirara looked at the kit, slightly surprised by his conclusion. Kagome, not trusting her voice, slightly nod at him. Shippou also nod slightly, going back into his thoughts. 'That explained all those…'was the only thing that came to his mind.

"Are you okay though?" Kirara meowed, wondering the same thing.

"I'm okay." She answered them both.

"But- but, I heard that hanyou pregnancies were very risky…!"

'Oh,' she thought, 'that's what he meant.' "Hmm," she began, wanting to answer him truthfully. "To tell you the truth, I don't know for sure how I am. My mother is actually studying midwifery as to help me since we can't go to someone who knows for it will most likely be totally different to a human pregnancy."

She looked up towards the sky. The night felt good.

"For how my pregnancy is going, it seems everything is going well." She looked down at him again, "We really don't know anything about hanyou pregnancies as we couldn't find any information."

"But…" He teared up, "but everything will be fine, right?" He really didn't want to lose his mother figure sooner than he should have to. He knew she was human, and would lose her to death one day, but not this early, he didn't want to lose her this early.

"I hope so, Shippou." She gave a small smile to him. She didn't want to lie to him. "Well, let's go into the spring now."

Sniffling, Shippou dried his teary eyes with his blue sleeve. He gave her a nod. His eyes red, but gave her a small smile himself. For sure, nothing was going to happen to her. 'I hope…'

* * *

"Time waits for no one."

"What was that, Kagome?" Came the emotionless voice of the undead miko.

"No, nothing."

Time really didn't wait for anyone. It just continues on and on.

A week or so has passed since she told Shippou and Kirara about her pregnancy. At the moment, they were making their way to Edo. They had started to do this as soon as her mother started telling her to return at least once a month to check on her.

Shippou has been staying closer to her than ever before, making sure she wasn't sure on anything nor did she need anything. When ever she was tired, Kirara would come near her and transform, asking her to sit on her. She could only thank them both.

It was taking them about four days to get to Edo and she was really thankful for Kirara's effort of allowing her to rest on her. She was getting tired too quick and she didn't want to slow them down. Like this, she wasn't pushing herself and she wasn't slowing them down.

At the end of the fourth day, the Inutachi reached the village.

Sango and Miroku rested for a while and then started getting ready to go to the old Demon Slayer village - it had some new people living in it along with Kohaku -. This was a tradition of them now that Kagome would take a break at her home in the future.

"We will leave tomorrow," said the monk as he finished packing.

"Okay. I'm thinking of leaving today." Kagome said i respond to them. "My mom is most likely waiting for me." Night was soon approaching and she wanted to get through the level before it got too dark for her to not be able to see.

Something jerked on her belly and her eyes widen. Was that… the baby kicking?

Shippou saw her arm twitched slightly and he went to her, asking her silently if something was wrong.

Kagome, in returned, smiled at him and she indicated towards her stomach with her eyes.

"InuYasha." Her voice sounded excited and the hanyou looked at her as if something explosive was going to happen.

She suddenly wanted berries. And just not any berries- "Do you remember those berries from Mount Hakudoshi?"

His triangle ears twitched, "Yes." He said sharply. He didn't think he was going to like what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"Could you get some from there while I'm home?"

"What?! No!" He stood up fast, not believing his ears. "You could get berries on your time!"

"But I don't want those." She gave a pout.

"You are crazy woman. That is going to take a while to get." He wasn't sure if he should give in to her or if he should tell her to go do it herself.

"I know." She smiled sweetly. "You could take this as some alone time with Kikyou." That seem to make him pause.

"Keh," he said as he turned away from her. "Whatever, I'll get your stupid berries."

Kikyou gave him a smile. It was nice to know that she will be going on this trip with her love. The trip itself would take about a fortnight, meaning it would only be the both of them. "Let us depart after Kagome has returned home."

Kagome gave them a smile herself. "Well, I'll leave now then. Mom is most likely getting worried." She looked down to the small child. "Accompany me to the well?"

He nod at her and they departed right away. "How long will you take this time?"

"Not sure. Mom is usually the one that knows since she is the one looking over us."

He gave her a nod. "Did something happened earlier? You seem to stiff suddenly."

"OH! The baby kicked! It was the first one too!" She turned to him, her eyes shining a bright blue as she told him.

He smiled at her, excited at her excitement. "Is it still kicking?"

She paused, "Not anymore."

He pout; he wanted to feel it.

"Well," Kagome began as they reached the well. "I'll see you when I come back!" She sat on the lip of the well and turned to him, "Tell Kirara to not worry about us!" And then she jumped.

Shippou turned and went to tell Kirara. They were the only ones that knew and he would make sure it stayed like that - unless Kagome wanted otherwise -.

* * *

"Kagome!" Shippou's voice resounded in the wind as she came down the path in the middle of the village. He was speeding his way towards her a goofy smile on his face. As he was almost upon her, as if remembering something, he skid to a stop. "Almost jumped on you." He scratched behind his head, the goofy smile still on his face.

She laughed along with him.

"How did it go? Everything well?" He fell into step along her.

She nod at his questions. "So far everything is well from what we know." She paused on her steps. "Mom and I were thinking that I should ask Kaede… Maybe she knows something." She looked down at him and he nod at her. She nod too and then continued on her steps.

She wasn't sure how she was going to start it the conversation with Kaede but she will try - even if she had to tell her she was pregnant -.

They both entered the hut and Kaede was sitting, making lunch. She knew to make extra as Kagome seemed to be eating much. They said their greetings and sat as the old miko finished making the food.

"Are ye okay, child?" Asked the one eyed miko after she had placed food in front of them.

The miko from the future and the fox demon looked at Kaede.

"Me?" Asked Kagome. Kaede nod at her. "Oh yeah." She was a little nervous though about asking Kaede about hanyo pregnancy.

"I'm done." Voiced Shippou. "I'll be outside playing." Kagome was kind of tensed and he felt that outside would be better.

"Okay. Have fun." He heard Kagome say as he exited the hut.

Kagome looked down at the food that was still somehow halfway. Taking a deep breath, she began, "Kaede…" The old woman looked at the young woman. "do you know how long a pregnancy of a hanyo goes for?" Thinking that Kaede might not understand her question she continued, "As in a human woman pregnant with a hanyo."

Kaede looked at her for a few extra seconds, thinking of what the answer was. " I am not sure child. They differ depending on the type of hanyo it is. Some take seven or seven and a half moon cycles."

Kagome thought of that. That meant they had time for her mother to be certified - hopefully since her mother was really advanced -.

"Why do ye ask?" The child was hiding something, she just knew it.

Kagome fidget under her gaze. "No reason…" some more fidgeting by her.

"Do not lie to this old woman, child."

Kagome fidget more, her posture dropping as if hiding from Kaede. "It's because…" she whispered. "I'm Pregantwithahanyo!" She rushed.

Kaede's only eye widened in surprise. She had expected her to know someone who might had the issue but not her. "How far along?"

"Um," Kagome paused, "Around five months."

"Whose child?" She knew Kagome liked InuYasha but since the hanyo and her undead sister were technically together, she doubted it was InuYasha's.

Kagome, on the other hand, was quiet. Kaede, after a minute or so, understood that she wasn't going to be told and so she continued. "What are you going to do then?" She already knew the answer though.

"I'm going to have it of course." She felt insulted at that question.

Kaede nod.

"My mom is actually studying midwifery and if it's by the time you say then she should be certified; it means that she will have the knowledge for it." Kagome played around with her food, taking small bites as she talked. "We weren't going to say anything but we don't have any information on hanyou pregnancies." She looked at Kaede. "I didn't want to tell her that they are considered dangerous to the human mother though. "

Kaede agreed to that. "I also don't know anything else about them though."

"But incase something happens and I can't make it home… Could you help me instead?" She looked hopefully at her.

"But of course child."

Kagome gave her a big smile. "Thank you." She stood up and gave her a big hug.

The old miko nod at her while returning the hug.. "You are welcome."

* * *

The days passed peacefully in the village. Sometimes some demons would attack but they would be taken care by Kaede. They were weak ones and Kaede had actually told her to not do anything in case it might do some damage to the child instead.

Kagome had actually not thought of that and was glad that they, or more like her, hadn't fought many demons. Usually InuYasha or Kikyo would finish them off before she even got to so anything.

It was now a week since InuYasha and Kikyo left. Her child has been kicking more frequently and it gave her reassurance that everything was still well. Sometimes, it would hurt her but she had heard that it had hurt some people so she wasn't worried.

At one point, while Shippou sitting with her, her breathing hitch.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Shippo got near her, worried in his voice and in his face.

"Un," She smiled slightly at him, "the kicks just hurt a little too much." She flinched again.

"Is that normal?!" Asked shippou seeing her in pain. "I don't think that's normal, Kagome."

She, too, was thinking it wasn't normal anymore. "Can you get Kaede?"

"Yes!" He stood up, turning around to take off towards where he could smell Kaede. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere!" And then he was off.

'Where will I go?' She flinched again. "Ugh, I think I just peed myself."

"Kagome!" Came Shippou's voice after what it felt forever. "Kagome!" He said again when he didn't get a response from her.

"Child." Kaede called. "What is wrong?"

"It-it...hurts…" She told her as she flinched again.

Kaede knelt down next to her. "Where?"

When Kagome didn't answer, Shippou spoke up. "She said the kid was kicking and that it was hurting but I don't think that's normal!"

Kaede continued her inspection, mindful of not giving her more pain than necessary. "The child is coming!" Her only eye widened. Wasn't it too early for this?

It seems Kagome and Shippou thought the same thing because they both started panicking. "Calm down. First, let's take her back to my hut."

Shippou was quick on his mind and feets. He transformed to his pink ball and Kaede helped Kagome get on it. Careful but fast, he took her to the hut.

"Ugh."

"Kaede should be here soon, Kagome!"

Kaede was back in less than a minute with some women. As if they were expert, they started getting everything ready. One of them told shippou if he could bring water and he right away went on the task of doing it.

It took them time to get everything ready but they had time while Kagome was still dilating.

"You can't push yet child."

"That's a little hard!"

"Lady Kagome," one of the women who was near her began, "breath in and out along with me."

"I'm trying!"

It continued on like this. Shippou did not want to leave Kagome so he was in the hut but far enough that he wouldn't get in their way.

A few hours later and it was already night. Kagome was finally ready to give birth.

"Push! You must push, Kagome." Said Kaede. She was in position to catch the child as she pushed him out.

" .TRYING." She grunted out between pushes.

Kagome felt as if it wasn't coming out at all no matter how much she pushed.

She didn't know who long she was pushing out for before she felt some release.

There was silence all around her and she got scared. "It-hurts."

Kaede was right in front of her again. "You need to push Kagome."

"WHAT?!"

"There is another one. Push!"

"UuuuAHHHHGG."

While she kept pushing her life away, the others were cleaning the first child.

More time that she didn't even counted passed and the second one was out. Gasping as she rested on the futon, she still heard nothing around her. As she opened her mouth, someone talked.

"It's-"

* * *

"It's time." Came the voice of a dark hair woman with red eyes. Her kimono was of a dark pink and it had whites here and there.

The younger child that was next to her nod, her white hair moving along with her head. She looked as the other one began walking and she followed her.

They had things to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: March 01, 2018, July 22, 2018 and August 24, 2018, and October 27, 2018.
> 
> Hmm, I think I am actually working faster on chapters (said no one ever). I really wanna catch up because I have some ideas for stories but I really don't wanna begin anything without finishing this one and some others so those will be on hold until I finish all those unfinished stories on my profile xD I really hate unfinished stories so I want to finish them! Of course, I will be revising those too. My mind was too young back them, though I still think even now, I dream of idiotic stories but I still want to write them lol.
> 
> \------ Before Revised Version Comment ------
> 
> Wow I FINALLY finish this chapter. I'm so but so sorry that I didn't put this chapter before. Its that I did have he beginning and the end of this chapter but didn't know what to put in the middle. I really want to thanks my mom for helping me with the pregnancy thing. And all of this did happen only leaving about the part about twin. This was her pregnancy with me and her belly really was this little. I saw the pictures of it. So any way please what you think of this chapter.
> 
> Who are the strange women? And what is it time for? And what is it with the babies? You'll have to find out on the next chapter of My Dear Babies.
> 
> Who do you think they are? And what of the babies? Tell me ur guesses.
> 
> Until Next time,  
> Ja Ne!
> 
> Kitty1217.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I see you guys reading this, it makes me so happy about it. I enjoy seeing people read my things and enjoy it. I am glad I am also revising this story, as it seems the changes and additions to it are much better than what I had done back then. I was too young to be able to write better and I am just happy that I am able to write better. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this, and thank you everyone for leaving Kudos and Comments. I love knowing what you think!

A sense that was foreign to him had taken over his body. What was it?

Fear? Sad? Worried? He wasn't sure. Yet he might had felt it a few times with Rin.

This feeling though came from deep within him; his beast was the one feeling it for hours now. He just didn't know what to do to stop it. Suddenly, another emotion bloomed - like a flower on a moonlit night -.

The beast was saying 'mate' like a chant that must not be forgotten.

"Mate?" He asked no one in general. Was that why his beast was wagging its tail as if a treat was being presented to it?

* * *

The night was peaceful in comparison to what many people were feeling this night. A few of those people were sitting on top of a feather, the breeze passing through the hairs of the two females.

"The heirs are born." Announced someone from the mirror in the hands of one of the females. One would expect to see their own reflection but what was reflected was the figure of what seem to be a male. The voice they heard though. was not coming from the red lips of the dark figure that they were watching.

"I'm guessing he still doesn't know." This time it was the figure in their mirror that talked. There was a pause and a smirk appeared. "Interesting." Another pause. "Now what can I do to it?"

"It is twins." The first voice informed.

"Oh?" The smirk grew in size. "That is more interesting." The head tilted and rested on a right arm. "Should I torture them?" His voice sounded amuse. "Or just kill them before the Western Lord even knows about them?" A pause.

"Would that be the better option?" Red lips frowned but waited as the person with them finished talking. "I think it is better to kill them _after_ the Lord knows about them." There was silence as the owner of the red lips seem to take this in.

"Why?"

"Forgive me my Lord, but I think that him experiencing the pain of losing his heirs is better at the end of the day for you. This way…" The voice died down and red lips smirked once again.

"Yes. Excellent idea."

"The mate should also be killed for this to work."

"Yes!" A laugh echoed as it slowly turned into an evil one.

The image in the mirror slowly blurred out and in into the image of the Lord of the Western Lands. To the females, there was nothing out of the ordinance yet the image stayed there for a while, as if trying to tell them something.

"I can't see anything out of the ordinance." said the taller of the two.

"Neither do I…" came the whisper of the other one.

"Why is it still here?"

A shake came from the owner of the mirror.

"Change it to Kagome."

A nod came and the image slowly changed to said person. There was silence and the small female thought there might be something wrong with the mirror as no sound came from the image of a hut full of people.

As she was about to change it to something else, to see if there was indeed something wrong with the mirror, a voice began talking.

"It's…"

* * *

"It's…." Came the shaky voice of the kit. "They….Wha…?" He couldn't seem to form his words. The female humans that were around him could not bring their words out of their minds neither. The image in front of them could not make them think rationally.

Just how was this possible? Just how could they be "Dogs." Came the only full word out of Shippou's mouth after a few moments of silence from him. His mind continued to try to progress what was laying there. "They are dogs."

Well, of course they were dogs, Sesshoumaru was the sire. But still… THEY WERE DOGS.

"Full dog demons." How? Just how? Shouldn't they be hanyou?

Everyone came out of their trance as the sentence seen to break the spell that were Kagome's babies.

Whispers started circulating the females that were around the babies. Shippou's pointy ears twitch slightly, the words clearly in his ears thanks to his demonic hearing. Not everything that was said was nice and he glared at them. No one would be talking bad about his mother and his siblings.

"What is wrong?"

"Lady Kaede." Announced one of the women that were around the newborns.

Kaede took a step closer.

The kit turned towards her. "The pups are full demons." He said, his pointy ears twitching once again as some women whispered again. They were lower but they still didn't scapes his ears. A frown appear on his face and Kaede took notice of it.

She looked at the babies and used her aura to them. She withdrew them quickly, not wanting to harm them. "Indeed they are." She raised her hands to then, pulling the bundle that enclosed them apart and saw the crescent moon that was very visible on the fur of the pups. "It's just…" There was a pause as she checked for anything that might be wrong with the pups. "How is this possible?" They were full demons when they were born from a miko and a youkai. One would expect them to be born hanyou, human or not be born at all as the mother was the miko. They powers contradicted each other by nature. Could it be possible that her powers actually didn't do anything the the pups and instead cleaned her human blood making them completely youkai? "That doesn't make sense…" She mumble.

"Doesn't make sense…" Echoed Shippou. "What doesn't make sense?" Was something wrong with his brothers? Or sisters? If something was wrong then his mother would feel horrible. 'Please! Don't have anything wrong!' He prayed as Kaede continued checking on the pups.

"They shouldn't had been born full demons." She began. "I was thinking they should had been born hanyou instead. Even completely humans make more sense as the mother is a miko. Miko powers are completely opposite to youki."

Something flashed in his mind as a shadow of a memory appeared on his mind.

_…full demon and the twins will then fall because of them and their parents…_

Kaede glanced at him as he stood still, no words coming from him.

"I…." He glanced at her, his emerald eyes shining in the low candle lights that were lit up. "I've heard something about this…" His mind didn't know what he was saying at the moment but he knew he knew.

She turned fully to him, her arms clasping themselves behind her back to support her torso better. "Lad," she began slowly, "where have you heard of this?"

"Huh?" His eyes came to her face, look at her only eye as if she had said something that couldn't be understood by him.

She took a moment to take in his reaction. "Where have you heard of a human and a youkai having full demon offsprings?"

"I… I…" He looked around. He was so confused about anything at the moment. He, for some reason, had zoned out during their conversation. What was she asking him? "What…?"

Kaede studied him. Had he said something that might had been in the back of his mind, waiting to come into the surface of light?

"My babies…" Came the raspy voice of the new mother. "My babies…" She repeated,"I want to see them…"

The old miko looked at one of the women that were just standing there, listening to the conversations she and Shippou had been having. She right away got into action and took one of the bundles. Another one, also coming to, took the other bundle, making sure to not hold the pup too tight or too loose as to not let it fall.

Kagome stare at the bundles as the women kneel on each side of her. She had heard a few of the things that Kaede had said as her daze and hormones from postpartum began to leave her. The woman in her right side took the bundle away from the baby and she could only see white fur and a black crescent moon that told everyone that knew the mark who their sire was.

She was a little surprised at not freaking out at seeing that this was what she gave birth to. She leaned forward and took the baby, or should she call it pup, into her arms and gently touched the ears softly, scratching them a little and then moved her fingers to the crescent moon, touching it and feeling it. It felt different to the other fur that surrounded it. The thought, 'Is this how Sesshoumaru's feels too?' came to her mind but she put her attention back to her kids right away, not wanting to think of him.

"Are they okay?" She asked and Kaede came towards her.

"They seem to be fine physically." She said slowly.

"They are full demons though." Her voice sounded a little worried. Could something be wrong? Had her powers done something to her babies?

Kaede seem to know what she was thinking. "Do not worry ye self, child." She came closer and touched the white fur baby. "This old woman used her powers and, very carefully mind ye, and everything felt normal." With her only eye, she glanced at the crescent moon that adorned the pup. "This old woman thinks it's because you are a powerful miko, even if you say otherwise, and the sire's blood is of a strong line."

The miko from the future looked at her, deep in thoughts, and hope that hopefully that was the right answer to this. She hoped that her small stomach hadn't done anything to them while they were growing in there, that her powers really hadn't done anything, and that if they had, that Sesshoumaru's blood protected them.

She turned her eyes away from her right and looked towards the other baby she had yet to see. The woman took noticed and took the cloth that was protecting it from the cold and Kagome almost gasped at the midnight dark that was it's fur. The baby was very visible in the dull color that was the cloth. It's white crescent moon standing out as if the moon in the dark night sky was shining brightly.

She had the perfect Kanji for its name. "Shingetsu." She whispered. She still didn't know the gender of the baby but she just wanted that name. Thinking of that, she looked down and checked the gender of the baby in her hands.

A girl. She was beautiful, like the moon, and she knew her Kanji for her name too. "Mizuki." She will be Beautiful* and her sibling will be New*.

She handed Mizuki to the woman who was still sitting by her, waiting just in case, and asked the other woman to hand her Shingetsu. The woman gladly gave her the kid and Kagome took it in her arms happily. Again, she unbundle the baby and ran her hand over the fun. It felt just like it's sister's. She continued her ministrations and finally came to the point to check the gender.

A Boy.

She smiled, she had both gender and she was so happy. "Which one was born first?"

Shippou, who had made his way closer to her, answered her. "The dark fur one!" His voice was excited and she guessed it was because he now had siblings. 'A brother and a sister.' She thought happily, happy for him and herself.

"Shingetsu." A smile appeared as she said his name.

"Shingetsu?" Shippou asked, getting near to her and male pup. The females, Kaede and the other human, let him pass as he tried to be right next to Kagome. He paused for a few moments after reaching her side, looking down at the dark fur pup. "It suits him." He smiled down, making a stupid face to the pup as if the pup could see them.

Shippu looked at Shingetsu and took in his features. The black fur he had was very beautiful. 'Of course they would be beautiful, Sesshoumaru is his father…' And Sesshoumaru was Beautiful even if he hasn't seen his beast form. 'Kagome is also pretty. With parents like them, they will be beautiful _and_ powerful.' He had a powerful family… huh?

He wasn't sure if he should include Sesshoumaru in that, 'Maybe I should…' He turned to Kagome, seeing the pink crescent moon on his mother's forehead, telling him information that Kagome hasn't yet.

He turned to the other pup. She was covered well, so she wouldn't get sick, but the fur was silver like, close to the color of Sesshoumaru's hair. Unlike his though, her fur seen to shine a little with black highlights. He looked back towards Shingetsu, trying to see if he, too, had them and indeed he did. His were of a silvery color but the color wasn't as bright as his sibling's yet. 'Might get brighter as the days pass.'

His sight went back to the white pup. What's its name?

"Mizuki." Kagome answered his unspoken question.

"Oh! A girl!" He said excitedly. He has a sister and a brother! And suddenly, what he had become finally registered. 'I'm a big brother now…' And his smile became so big that it botherlined creepiness.

Kagome smiled too; a gentle smile. She had been surprised when Kaede has told her another was on the way and to push. She hadn't expected it at all. Her mother had said nothing about it. They had assumed she was pregnant with only one since she had only been able to listen to one heartbeat.

'Why hadn't mama heard the other heartbeat?' Had there been something wrong? She also hadn't feel anything from her womb while pregnant. She turned to her right, Shippou was enamored with his new siblings, but she glanced at the old miko instead.

"Kaede," she waited until the she had her attention, "Why were there two of them? I mean, my mother only heard one heartbeat."

"Heard one heartbeat?" Kaede begin, a little confused.

"Oh, in the future, you can actually see and hear the heart of the baby while they are in the womb." Kagome tried to explain. "My mother didn't have the option to see the baby but she had something that could hear the heartbeat." She looked down towards the babies, first Mizuki and then Shingetsu.

"We can actually feel babies with our auras." She said as she concentrated her miko powers into her hands but only enough to be felt by her and Kagome. "I think the parents that are youkai can feel their youki and such. This old woman have heard, though, that babies can protect and hide themselves while in the womb."

"Does that mean one of my babies hid itself because it felt in danger?"

"I do not know anything about that. I don't know much about youkai pregnancy." She retracted her powers. "Ye will have to ask a youkai midwife."

The baby in her hand yawned before sudden whimpers came from Mizuki. Right away, Shingetsu started whimpering. "What's wrong?" She asked as she started rocking him.

One of the woman that were still standing away from them came forward. "They must be hungry." She came close to her, her person showing no doubt as she sat right next to the person on her right. Kaede stood up so there was more space for her.

"Oh." Came Kagome's short answer. The babies continued crying as the woman to her right took command of everyone, telling everyone to get out of the room. It seen she knew more about aftercare birth than everyone else.

Shippou seemed doubtful on what to do, should he go out too? His eyes looked at Kagome, wanting her to help him with his doubts. And indeed she did. She smiled at him the only way a mother could and he relaxed, staying rooted to where he was.

As the room empty itself, the woman, who had brown eyes and black short hair, looked back at her. "Do you know how to breastfeed?"

Kagome gave a small shake, not sure if she actually _knew_. Well, she had seen people breastfeed but she had not done it herself.

"Well, let's start by taking off your-" There was a pause, as the woman looked at her blouse, not sure what to call it.

Kagome understood though, and took it off. She also adjusted her bra so that she wouldn't need to be told to.

"I'm not sure how it will work, but lets try how it's usually done, maybe it will work somehow."

A nod from the new mother and she brought the baby in her arms closer to her breast. She felt the small respiration from it and the cool touch of his nose. She stared down, hoping that he would feed and she could see him searching for her nipple. She looked at his face more carefully and she saw his eyes were still close. 'They can't see yet.'

Was it the same way as a normal dog? Did that mean that they also couldn't hear and couldn't regulate their body temperature? "I need to be careful then." She mumbled to herself. That meant no bright lights, make sure they weren't too hot or too cold, and nothing else that could harm her babies. 'The temperature part might be very far fetch though.' She thought as she looked at the mane of fur they had. 'Most be heredity from the father.' Will they have the same eyes as their father too?

As she continued thinking, Shippou stared at Shingetsu and what would be his first feeding. He had never seen a human feed before, or anyone in that case, and he wanted to see how it was. From when he could remember, he was already feeding on raw meat really early on life.

The woman who had been talking to Kagome stood up, and started to help Kaede, who had started to clean the mess that had been made from the birth.

"Oh!" Came Kagome's excited voice, "He is sucking."

"That is good." The old miko said.

The woman helping her smiled, glad that Shingetsu was feeding almost like a normal baby would. "I don't know how it will be later on though," she began explaining to Kagome, "when they get their sharp teeth," she looked at the paws that were helping it to eat, "and its claws…"

'I need to buy some milk and bottle I guess.' Mizuki's whimpers could still be heard and once she though Shingetsu finished eating, she took her into her arms, exchanging her with her brother, but putting her on the other breast as the other felt more full than the one he had feed on.

The only thing that could be heard were the small growls from the pups, if Shippou could call them that, and the rustling of the women cleaning the hut.

"Ye should eat something too, child." Kaede said as she came closer to her to hand her a bowl with today's dinner in it. Mizuki had finished eating already she they were both next to each other on a small futon next to her, most likely sleeping.

"Okay." Her voice was soft, tired from the day's activity.

"Rest after it. Ye need it."

A small nod from Kagome as she took small bites from the food. Her mind was already shutting down. So much had happened today. As if she was in a trance, her food was gone in a few minutes, and without her noticing, the bowl disappeared from her hands and she was laid back, her eyes closing slowly, and as she was about to disappear into the darkness that was unconsciousness, she saw Shippou be doubtful about everything. She pat the place next to her and he brighten and came to her fast, and then, she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revised: March 10 2019, March 11 2019, March 12 2019, March 13 2019, March 14 2019 and March 18 2019.
> 
> Names for the pups:  
> 1.新月 - Shingetsu, 新 (kanji for new, read as Shi from shit and n = Shin) 月 (kanji for moon, read as Ge from Geb and Tsu from Zoo = Getsu) The Tsu actually sounds like a z so sometimes you will see tsu written as zu instead. Shingetsu could mean New Moon or Crescent Moon so I liked this name for him.
> 
> 2\. 美月 - Mizuki, 美 (kanji for beauty or beautiful, read as Mi from me) 月 (Kanji for moon, read as Zu from zoo and Ki from key = Zuki). Mizuki means beautiful moon. Sorry I just wanted something with her brother's name since i really liked SHingetsu as one of the names and since they are twins, they needed to have at least one Kanji (for me at last).
> 
> As you noticed, the kanji for moon, 月, can be read as Getsu and Tsuki. It all depends on the Kanji that comes before it. I am not that advanced on Japanese to understand all the rules but I do know that Tsuki is the Kunyomi, which is the way japanese people usually would read it, while Getsu or Katsu is the Onyomi which is how chinese people usually read it. Of course, Japanese also use the onyomi since they usually don't read words with alot of kanjis with kunyomi. Again, sorry. If I'm wrong, I am sorry too. Don't know much about this.
> 
> I don't know if you guys noticed but I started using Baby(ies) and Pup(s) interchangeably. Shippou actually started using Pups after he saw they were actual pups xD though i would had made him say pups either way even if thippou started using pups after he saw they were actual pups lol.
> 
> Still, he would have still call them pups even if they were hanyou. If they were humans… we would have to find out.
> 
> I know I said they are feeding like in the first hour. I couldn't find information to see if they can feed the first hour but I went with yes.
> 
> \----Before Revision Comment----
> 
> So what do u think of the babies? Maybe u don't think of them much b/c this chapter doesn't say anything but please tell me what do u think.
> 
> Ja Ne!  
> Kitty1217


End file.
